As She Steps Through Time
by Porcelain Hart
Summary: As she steps through time is a start from the beginning in my own way story. Kagome ends up being an Child of Kami, mix of miko, human, demon with wings... She collects a harem is bi and a a little bit dominant. The Pairing is Kagome And Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha. Kouga and Sango...all of them separately. It is rated M there is also a little guy on guy going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

_A small girl maybe six or seven uses her wings to fly just above the trees, smiling and laughing. Her eyes sparkled with joy as she spun and rolled through the air. She loved to fly._

"_Kagome! Lunch time!." Her adoptive mother called._

_It did not take her long to get back home a personal best time too! Her mother smiled at her and pulled her into a hug before bringing her to the table to eat._

"_What do you have planned for today my little angel?" Her mother had to be the best one in the world, so kind and fun._

"_Well, I was going to go to the river for some fish. I really want fish for dinner!" Kagome glowed with happiness. "Could you tell me about the day you found me again please!"_

_Laughing her mother nodded. "A falling star had landed not so far from here, I wanted to see it so I went. When I arrived I saw a baby not crying but smiling as some firefly's kept her company. It was amazing, the rocks of the star were scattered about, glowing brightly. I have never seen something so spectacular!" Kagome giggled and slurped her noddles. "Well I could not just leave a baby laying in a crater now could I? So I claimed down and when I held you in my arms for the first time, I heard the voice of Kami, saying you were Kamis child and I was meant to take good care of you, because your brilliant light would shine on the whole world!" Kagome cheered that was one of her favorite parts. "So I brought you home, Kami told me your name was Kagome." She finished her lunch and gave her mother a big hug._

"_I love that story!" Kagome kissed her on the cheek and said she was off to the river. _

_Her mother watched her go knowing that stopping her was like stopping the wind._

* * *

_Kagome had always had amazing hearing, when she heard some men laughing about hurting some one she went in the direction of them carefully. Mother said she may one day be able to heal with her hands, she hoped the person was okay. It took awhile but she found a little girl about her age laying all beat up on the ground. It made her so sad she rushed to the girls side. "Oh no! You are so hurt!." She did what he mother told her too, focus considerate on what you want and you can make almost anything happen. She was so focused she did not hear people coming she put all her anergy into the girl "Be better!" it started slowly but the girl coughed and sat up looking in to Kagomes eyes._

"_Where are the bad men?" she asked worried._

"_Gone!" Kagome smiled. But did a snif test and noticed that there was a man and woman real close._

_They walked into the small clearing and the man gasped "She was..." He dropped the wagon of wood he had been pulling. "I swear he was!" He looked back at his wife._

"_You must not have checked right." she smiled, "Why are you here filthy brat get away from my girl!" the woman screeched. _

_Kagome put her hand on her ears, loud lady..._

"_Midy, come to us girl get away from, that." The man said._

"_But mama, papa, she saved me!" When Midy turned her parents gasped._

"_What have you done to our girl, Beast!" the first rock hit Midys leg the second Kagomes head._

_Screaming Kagome grabbed Midy and took off, not being about to fly as high or fast she was barely out of reach of there stones. She collapsed to the floor of mothers cooking room calling out for her mother._

"_What is it? Oh kami why are you bleeding? Midy? Why are you here what happened to your leg your eye?" To many things going on at once she got the gist and went out to stop the parents before anymore damage was done._

_Kagome didn't hear what was said her head hurt to much, but she did pull Midy all the way to her bedroom before passing out in front of the door. When she awoke both her and Midy were patched up Kagomes gaping wound barely a scratch now._

"_What happened mama?" Kagome asked happy the head ache was gone._

"_Well from what I can tell you brought dear Midy here to life, amazing! Also Midy is going to be living with us from now on and you will both need to stay in the compound for awhile. Okay?" They both nodded and Midy said thank you to Kagome, they promised to be sisters forever._

* * *

_A few months later Kagome and Midy were playing hide and seek in the woods behind the shrine. A man walked up to Kagome who was surprised she had not felt him. She and Midy were using there aura powers to find each other, it was a fun game._

"_Hello little one," He smiled " Your mother asked me to show you something, it is a surprise for Midy her birthday is coming you know." _

_Kagome looked at him confused but going anyway, Midys birthday? A surprise? Yay!_

_They walked for about twenty minutes up a hill to a clearing at the top. She was confused to aee nothing there. "Where is the surprise mister?"_

_He just started to laugh, it was a menacing evil sound, "This is the surprise!" He dropped the human costume he wore, his true form was like a spider. Wrapping sticky webbing around her chanting a spell her reveled in her screams. When the spell was done, there was a flash of light, her magenta hair black, her pointed ears small and round, her eyes only left with the blue the flecks of magenta, gold and silver gone. _

_Kagome felt weird, there was an explosion of light and she found herself in a dark hole, she began to cry. She heard voices and called out to them. A man and a woman's panicked faces appeared at the top of the hole._

"_Oh my god there's a little girl down there go get the latter! It is ok sweet heart I am Mrs. Higarashi whats your name?" the woman's voice was nice it reminded her of someone_

"_Kagome."_

* * *

**As she steps through time**

_**Written by me inspired by the show Inuyasha of which I claim NO ownership**_

* * *

Many centuries ago an inu demon boy was born to the great Inu king and Queen of the west. His name was Sesshomaru, like his mother he was beautiful and cunning like his father he was strong with the mind and heart of a good leader. He achieved perfection in everything he chose to do, isolated by his status and reserved nature the people around him respected him and as he grew they feared him too. On his one hundred and fiftieth birthday his mother told him that she would be leaving, it took a decade for the teenage demon to realize she was never returning. she had been gone two centuries when he discovered his father had fallen in love with a human. Just as Tashio and his beloved Izzy were to have their first child the Dragon king brought war to Inu no Tashio's door. The last words Sesshomaru heard from his father were "Son, once she has given birth take care of my love and your brother, I will do my best to meet you in the hidden caves." The inu kings best had not been good enough for they never saw him again.

The half demon, half brother Inuyasha's birth was not at all what it should have been. A traitor had slipped her poison and the child's birth had taken too much from her, Sesshomaru's stepmothers last words were, "Take care of Inuyasha tell them both how much I loved them." with her death Sesshomaru was landed with a great responsibility.

What he found at the hidden caves was his fathers well thought out contingency plan. A great Miko had placed a barrier that disallowed any who did not know where it was to find it, nor those with violence in their heart to enter. The latter barred Sesshomaru from entrance, giving the whining half breed to one of the servants that awaited him Sesshomaru left to see what he could do for his father, only to find the land war torn and empty. He did not know what had happened but he had a strong feeling that it had been his fathers doing.

* * *

The half breed pup Inuyasha grew as a demon did, his human guards past away leaving him alone at just fifty years, relatively he was only six when he had to fend for himself. they had taught him to fish and forage how to find shelter if he was too far from the caves. what they did not teach him was that humans feared him and demons despised him. the first time the lonely boy found a human village was about fifty more years forward. A twelve year old isolated boy who had known only kindness until his sixth year was yelled at and hit called so many things he did not understand. by the time he found home again resentment grew in his young heart it grew so big he was barred from home. He knew what that meant and it only caused the anger to grow.

a few decades later the angry abused boy was strong of body with even stronger walls around his heart. He found the village of the shikon no tama and thought that if he got it and wished to become a full demon that he would be able to quell some of the pain in his heart that he would be able to go home and find a life. What he did not expect was to find a brown eyed beauty that would break his walls, that he could free from her own. They fell in love the Miko and the half demon, on the day they were to run away together Naraku another half demon with a grudge against the Miko, tricked them both killing the girl and trapping the boy. Five more decades would pass with the boy in deep sleep pinned to a tree with a broken heart the jewel he had sought lost to time.

Much devastation occurred, sorrow and terror almost anywhere you looked. humans fought demons and each other, demons were being attacked by an unseen force many went into secluded hibernation hoping that when they woke the worlds balance would be returned. Some stood and fought, Sesshomaru was one, his battle prowess unmatched, but there were others. The real beginning of the power shift was when a girl fell down a well.

* * *

Without a Trace

In modern day Tokyo there lived a relatively normal girl, she went to high school loved her family and worked on the Higurashi shrine that was her home. She did well in school and had great friends, she loved history and art. She was an avid cyclist and even archery and a hobby, albeit one she had not spent very much time on more than the concept it was something that felt right. Kagome had always gotten feelings about things few of them made sense.

One such feeling was that she had always thought she was meant for something great, there was just this feeling inside her that she could not name and her mother would just smile and say she was a special girl. Her brother would say it was something she ate or a number of other comments only a little brother would make. Her grandfather would offer to tell her a story, he had many and Kagome knew them all by heart.

The weekends when they would have the celebrations was her favorite time, hard work of course but there was something special about celebrating the past to her. During one such celebration, Kagome's mother asked her to get something that had been stored in the well house,

Kagome looked around the many boxes for the lanterns her mother had asked her to find when she saw the tail of a certain fuzz ball that was forever banned from being near the decorations, being a very playful cat. "Bayou! Silly boy, you are not allowed in here." shooing him out and quickly closing the door behind him Kagome hefted the flashlight she had brought with her to help look and used her other hand to manage the legs of her modified priestess garb she began her search anew.

There were many boxes so she started from the door using a grid pattern that brought her closer and closer to the well. The closer she got to the well the more she felt like she should run very far in the opposite direction. She would have sworn that she kept hearing a strange scratching noise, but would dismiss it for Bayou, or Sota or one of the many seemed to her that the noise was coming from the well, when it happened again she decided to take a look hoping it was not one of Bayous many furry friends stuck down the very deep hole. Fighting the urge to run away she got closer and closer the noise beginning to get louder and more frequent a step away and, *BAM* Sota slammed open the well house door. Kagome jumped out of her skin spinning and pointing the very bright flashlight right in his eyes.

If her high pitched scream had not disoriented him enough temporary blindness did, so when he heard her scream a second time he did so distantly and did not see the body of a giant centipede wrap itself around her and yank her down the well in a flash of bright blue light. it took him minutes to discover his sister was gone, without a trace.

* * *

Looking down he smiled grimly, She would be free soon, on the path she was meant to be. He still couldn't believe what had happened this was the most convoluted path one of his children had taken. She had so much pain left to go... but so much love as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As She Steps Through Time

Written by Me inspired by Inuyasha which is NOT owned by me

****Fear of the Unknown****

* * *

She had run out of breath to scream her throat was so raw she could taste blood, the monstrosity that every time she wiggled only tightened its grip of her seemed to be chuckling. Ninety percent of the creature was the body of a centipede but the other part was the upper half of a human woman well humanoid anyway.

"Finally, I will show him! waste of demon flesh! ME? I will get it then I will get him, be the most powerful" the creatures words interrupted by its maniacal laughter.

Not only had she been abducted by a terrifying bug but a crazy one. Kagome was both terrified and pissed currently terror was winning by a mile. There was a second flash of blue light and she saw the sides of the well rushing past, almost feeling relief, quickly they exploded from the well landing in a tree surrounded grassy clearing, not the well house.

Mistress Centipede tossed the girl into a tree looking for her prize, spying the pink glimmer in her side she lunged.

Kagome ducked around the tree barely avoiding the crazy bug, coming face to face with the the prettiest boy she had ever seen. Silver hair that had little ears poking out of it and a sad smile on his face. The Centipede crashed into the tree causing Kagome to flail to catch her balance, just registering that what she caught was an arrow in the boys chest the crazy thing crashed into the tree again. Kagome fell pulling the arrow out as she went.

He felt a warm touch, his body, tingling energy had him shivering from head to toe. When the seal broke he came alive, roaring out "Kikyou!" tears of pain, of heartbreak escaped before he could stop them. Looking down he saw, Kikyou? but the presence of a demon had to come first, whatever had happened he could not let it hurt her!

As she crashed to the ground Kagome felt that strange tingle she would sometimes get, but intensified. A small explosion of energy and the beautiful dog eared boy came alive. He stared at her a second tears on his face, had he called her Kikyou? Shaking his head before he leaping into action, claws and teeth bared The boy fought for all he was worth coming more alive with each swipe of his claws, with each drop of blood. He was a spectacular fighter but he had also been trapped to a tree for a long time, the centipede got a good hit on him and he was knocked senseless into a tree. Kagome had no idea what she was doing when she launched toward the creepy bug but clutching the arrow in her one hand and flashlight in the other she was determined.

Mistress Centipede saw her coming and licked her lips hungrily, reaching out with the speed of a demon her claws raked Kagome's side as Kagome blinded her with the flashlight, screaming out Kagome swung her arm the arrow going for the bitches heart putting all her pain and fear, and hope for her and the boys life into it. Just as the arrow was about to pierce flesh it glowed a brilliant magenta and the centipede demon turned to ash.

Kagome looked down at the boy hand grasping her side, "Are you okay?" hope in her eyes she fell, the blood loss to much. unbeknownst to him, Kagome clutched a round jewel it had come out with the blood.

The boy had two thoughts, his demon side said powerful Miko run away and his human side told him while she had looked a lot like Kikyou in the beginning she was not. All he knew was he should get her to the village, she had saved his life and he could not let her die with him in her debt. She was light but the strange glowing thing in her hand worried him, it took more resolve than he would admit to carry her down that mountain the fear of the unknown so strong.

* * *

****In the Blink of an eye****

* * *

The village was not how he had left it, everything was older, but following his nose he found who he was looking for on the outskirts like she was waiting for him.

"Inuyasha." she nodded and beckoned him to follow her to her hut.

"You smell like the brat sister, how long have I been stuck to a tree?" Inuyasha was mystified which irritated him.

"Wait till we have healed the girl, Inuyasha." Kaede shook her head, he was just like she remembered, beautiful and young full of life and absolutely no patience. Last he had seen her was while she was standing by her dying sisters side, a very young girl. She now knew that it had been then Onigumo now the self made Hanyō called himself Naraku had played much trickery and been the one to kill her sister.

He followed the old lady in to a well tended hut that smelled of cooked fish, his mouth was watering, putting the girl where Kaede pointed. and took the small basket of fish she offered him just nodding at the fact she wanted him to fish in the morning. While she tended to the girl she told him the truth of the day he was pinned to the tree, she told him of the Shikons disappearance and that she had felt it flash when he was released, then she told him of the last fifty years.

The moon was high by the time she was finished her work, the girl seemed strong and Mikos always had luck with healing but her's was almost uncanny.

"So Inuyasha you have been unusually quiet. Have you anything to say?" Finally turning to look at him she saw the dangerous tint of red in his eyes. He moved towards her eyes on the girl, reaching out his hand to hers he almost lost it. "Ah so you discovered where the Jewel is, sooner than the later I hoped for but inevitable. You can't touch it so do not try, it is absolutely pure and you are not." She watched him carefully he was angry and confused.

"I will be back tomorrow, with your damn fish, I will have the jewel." with that he was gone, in the blink of an eye.

The old woman sighed just as head strong, but it was to expected, the last fifty years were like the blink of an eye for him. She looked down at the girl trying to read her aura, but it was incomplete something she had never seen before.


	3. Chapter 3

__Thank you for reading,__

__~Writter__

* * *

****As she walks through time****

__I am the writer inspired by the written, Inuyasha does not to me belong.__

****Give up all Hope of a Better Past****

* * *

There was a warmth on her face, it felt like the sun taking a deep breath it was the cleanest air she had ever breathed into her lungs. Before opening her eyes Kagome did a little checklist something she had done since she was little but never quite in this way. One: I am inside, Two: There is someone here with me, Three: it was all very real and while I have been tended to I have a rather large wound. Post Script: I am holding a marble?

The marble made her open her eyes, she looked and saw an older woman the eye patch was curious but the clothes matched that which the boy had worn. She was in a small structure with a fire pit and many herbs hanging along the walls there was a curtain pulled to the side for a door. The brilliant sun was reaching her on the futon. She did not want to speak, it would make it more real. The marble in her hand seemed to pulse, it felt like it was trying to reassure her. She looked again to the old woman, noting her patience felling the calming waves of kindness and time well spent. This was a good woman. Still not feeling up to speech Kagome instead waved at the woman gently, noting the flashlight still on and in her hand. turning it off she looked at the woman hopefully, wanting her to speak.

Keade saw the pleading in the girls eyes and decided to break the silence for her. "Hello girl I am Keade the village Miko. You are in what was once the village of the Shikon no Tama and is now the village of the bone eaters well. The hanyo Inuyasha brought you to me, lucky for you both that I am still here. It has been fifty years since I last saw him, awake anyway." She paused for a moment of reflection. "There is much i could tell you but I have many questions of my own little Miko girl with the Shikon no Tama in her hand." Raising the eyebrow of her good eye she waited for the girl to find her voice.

Nervously Kagome started to speak, "Hello Kaede, I am Kagome Higurashi. I was brought here through the empty well on my grandfathers shrine. I watched a boy come to life after I pulled an arrow from his chest... and the terrifying centipede bug that brought me through the well disintegrate from and brilliant magenta light that came from me. I thought I was going to die." As her shoulders began to shake and the urge to cry took over Kagome forced herself pain or not to sit up. Through the tears she said, "Where is the boy with the dog ears?"

Keade felt sorry for the girl, and understood enough of what she said to busy herself making a calming sweet tea. "Inuyasha said he would be back today, we have to be careful he not the only one of demon blood that will be coming. That jewel in your hand is quite precious, I am trying to figure out a way to control Inuyashas temper long enough to get him to listen."

* * *

Soft white dog ears twitched hearing the word control and it be referring to him. He seethed angry that the old witch thought she could control him or that she had anything to say that he wanted to hear. The girl seemed just as strong and strange as he had yesterday, the scent of her blood was disconcerting but all he really wanted was the wishing jewel. He could feel it, smell its power in the air. It pulsed warning him away, it seemed it was content to stay where it was. What Inuyasha had to know was where it had come from, it seemed that it had come out of her, but isn't that impossible? He jumped from his perch in a high tree to the outskirts of the village walking slowly so that the old woman would know he was coming. He could not believe that Kikyou was dead, when he was a full demon he would rip this asshole Naraku apart. As he got closer the jewel power pulled and pushed him at the same time. He came to stand in front of the woman's hut just as she stepped outside. "Why does she have the jewel?"

Kaede had given this some thought and said, "I am not sure Inuyasha, she claims to have come through the well where you last had the jewel yourself. What I do know is that it has chosen her, whatever that will come to mean I do not know." She stood barring him from entering her hut.

His nose and ears told him she spoke the truth, he could also tell the girl inside was in bad shape. "One week, I will give her a week to be better and then she better be able to defend herself or give me what's mine." without another word he was gone.

Kaede thought about Inuyashas behavior, always had been strange for a demon half blood or no. The girl saving his life must have meant something to the boy. Turning back she went to the girl after pouring the tea in a mug for her.

Leaning against the wall she looked at the old woman, "I guess I better get healthy fast, do not really want to fight him at all, never mind when I can not walk." sighing Kagome sipped her tea. "Mmm this is amazing thank you dear lady. Why are you being so kind?"

She sounded like a little girl, lost and worried about strangers intentions. Which in all honesty was exactly her situation. "Don't worry child no harm will come to ye. I maybe old but I have enough left in me to send that little brat running if need be." Settling down handing Kagome a bowl of stew she decided to tell her Inuyasha and Kikyou's story as she knew it and also about the Shikon no Tama.

* * *

Many years ago, I was but a lass of six or so; my sister had found an injured man. Quite as she was my sister had a big heart and brought him to a cave to tend to him and heal his wounds. With the war going on one did not bring a man in to the village. Around the same time a white haired Hanyo was seen in the vicinity making the village of war left behinds very nervous the only real defense they had being my sister.

To start out the relationship between my sister and Inuyasha was not what is should be, his first statement being "Why do you smell funny?" He was innocent a lost boy who had not known love in a long time. Kikyou was a girl with so many responsibilities on her shoulders it was hard for her to not feel lonely. In many ways they were perfect for one another her reserved nature taming him and his explosive one bringing out a playful side I myself had never seen. He would even play with me, my sister was never so kind as when they were in the stages of love.

Not all things were good however the man my sister had been taking care of too fell in love with her, and when he heard of the hanyo from my sister and heard the love in her voice he completely lost his mind. The things he said to my sister caused her to leave the cave and never return. Later we found out that his evil and openness to possession caused his calls to be answered Onigumo became a hanyo, who took the name Naraku. Devious as he was with the new powers and armed with the power of all my sister had told him as an invalid he came up with a plan to steal the Shikon no Tama and get his revenge in the process. Sadly it was not very hard, in love though they were things were to fresh and old paths far easier to tread turning Miko against hanyou was easy. One power Naraku has is from the many demons that made him up, he could take part of himself and create puppets that looked and sounded like any one he chose.

As Kikyou said goodbye to the village and paid the jewel her respects a puppet Inuyasha attacked taking the jewel harming me killing a few others, he insulted my sister mocked her turned all of her fears against her. She attacked but he was faster clawing a deep gash in her side he leaped away breaking out through the roof and running away. Fury and betrayal pushed her to actions she ran out following his aura bow already out and ready. when she found him he was bending to pick up the jewel looking at her with pain in his eyes. He cursed her and ran, he was fast and so was her arrow. Her final act was to pin her love to a tree sealing him in a deep sleep. The jewel disappeared that day with my sisters life.

The jewel itself is immensely powerful, Midoriko was a Miko a long time ago. She was more powerful than any before her or after, even my sister was not as strong as she, closer than any that has been in a long time. During her last battle against one such as Onigumo her soul balanced with his, after seven days and nights she knew she could not last much longer and as he went to clamp his jaws around her she took hold of his soul. Binding their souls together with her last breath, and the last of her power their deaths created the Jewel it exploded from her chest. in side they are still locked in battle the holder influences the balance of power. A pure soul keeps it pure a tainted one and it goes black.

There is a legend that says a pure and selfless wish will free Midoriko's spirit allowing her to go to peace at last.

* * *

Kagome had listen quietly, tears falling from her midnight eyes. "It is not possible to change the past, but if I could I would try; sweet woman, I am sorry for your loss."

Kaede was moved by the sincerity of the girls words, the light in her aura while pure was coloured with sorrow for the pain of others but there was still something missing from it. This girl had a big heart, just like Kikyou had. "It is okay dear girl. Give up all hope of a better past, but never give up hope for a brighter future."

* * *

Reference: wiki/InuYasha_Wiki


	4. Chapter 4

****As She Steps Through Time****

__I write a story, the original Idea of InuYasha I do not Own anything to do with it.__

* * *

****'********I look like her?'****

Kagome healed quickly as Kaede knew she would, by the third day she could walk without pain and was even helping around the village in return she would get the basics, and stories of Miko's and a little light training in meditation. Kaede said as long as she was in this time, she had a home, and that whatever Kaede knew she would teach the child. It had not past the old woman notice that the sweet girl looked a lot like her dear sister by she did not mention it. Inuyasha could be felt flitting about the forest rarely staying still for more than a minute except when Kaede told a story. It had been the first thing that Kagome had learned aura sensing all creatures had different auras, currently Kagome only had limited range on human, Miko and demon. Kaede said she had reason to be proud for learning so much so quickly.

On the seventh day Inuyasha came into town, he looked resolved to a course of action if not happy about it. When the Young and Old Miko met him part way he clenched his jaw, it seemed that the girl had put the jewel in a pouch around her neck. "Will you give it to me?" His voice was gruff, his eyes held anger and longing. He felt the jewels pulse it did not want him, it could feel his selfish heart. Growling from rejection he lunged at the girl who screamed and ran, she was fast for a human and she kept throwing things at him. Worried she would do to him what she did to the centipede he avoided all objects that left her hands like they were on fire. "Oy! You bitch, give me what is MINE."

Kagome knew she could not keep this up for long he could run forever, the longest time jogging was only a couple hours, flat out running she was done for. When he called her a bitch she stopped dead, a broom in her hand and faced him.

Only his reflexes stopped him from blowing her over, the look of rage in her eyes was disconcerting to say the least. The uncomfortable and angry hanyo was about to say more when a spirit powered slap sent him to the ground, shock kept him there. Looking up at the small girl eyes wide he takes in how much she looks like Kikyo and how much she is not. Her startling blue eyes one of the biggest differences. He had never seen a human with blue eyes before.

Not knowing how she did that and too pissed to care Kagome begins to scream at the dog eared boy. "Never call be a Bitch again, I have a name and YOU, eavesdropping puppy, should know it by now! My name is KA-GO-ME!" She glared at him half wishing he would just run away, she had enough problems with out his crap. "This jewel came out of my body, therefore possession is nine tenths of the law it is mine if it is anyone."

Most of what she had said confused him so his brain broke it down into simple terms. One, she was scary as hell for a human. Two, she was not going to give him what he wanted. Finally he was in no way sure how to get it, demon plus powerful Miko equaled dusty demon. The only thing he really clicked on was that she called him puppy, "I am not a puppy you Fucking…" he was cut off by a carrion crow diving down and ripping the Jewel from Kagome's throat.

She screamed, the crow was the size of a large dog an smelled like death its filthy claws digging in to her chest as it ripped the thin leather tie holding the pouch with the Shikon inside. The pain was immense but the sensation that part of her soul was being ripped away was much worse. She started to run in the direction the crow was flying, When she saw the bow and quiver of arrows that Kaede had promised to teach her with the day before. Instinct took over she grabbed them and kept running. The crow was flying like it was sick, probably the only reason she could keep up then she saw it choking and knew that it had swallowed the jewel. Thankfully they were out of the village before it happened. The crow was surrounded by light it began to grow and mutate it sounded painful. Inuyasha jumped to rake it with his claws but the crow saw it coming and used its bi-plane sized wings to blow him away. She drew the bow and with only movies to go by she thought it was pretty good that she took its foot off.

"What the fuck you smiling about you may look like Kikyou but you are useless." Ignoring the pain and anger radiating off of her he jumped into battle. the jewel empowered creature was a difficult opponent even if it seemed to be about as smart as a rock.

Kagome shook off most of the pain the distraction to great to deal with now, she saw the foot she had severed and it was behaving strangely. Once it had been severed from the whole the foot had gone back to its original size it was twitching moving like it was trying to return to its host. She remembered something the old Miko had told her that some demons could lose limbs and basically put them back on there was like a magnetic pull the limb always returned to the host. it gave her an idea. Pulling the tie from her hair and ignoring the fact she was holding the most repulsive thing she had ever touched in her life, Kagome tied the foot to one of her arrows and took aim. She wanted to hit it in the throat because that is where the jewel was. Under her breath she repeated, "Hit the mark, hit the mark." it was like a prayer she focused so strongly that her innate spiritual power flared around her like a roaring fire, the magenta glow cowed Inuyasha and the Carrion crow. The crow seemed to come to it self, to fast it was like someone else was driving it launched itself at her as she released it was straight above her diving down from five stories up. When the arrow touched it it disintegrated and as it struck the jewel it exploded in all directions but down. As the sparkling purifying power rain down on her she broke out of her trance and was very confused seeing some shimmering fragments falling from the sky she tried to catch them and picked up the ones she missed. what she held in her hand was only a 32nd of the jewel five small shards, cupping them in her hand she cried over them wishing them whole another flash of light startled her and woke Inuyasha up from his gaping.

In his head he was shouting 'I am not afraid of this little bitch!' what he said was not much better. "You fucking stupid cow! I am going to rip your head off!." Only feet away from her he saw he was unable to move, but with all the purity in the air he could smell nothing but the light of it. He did not even hear the limping steps of Kaede, nor her whispered spell. When beads shot around his neck and the old woman shouted to Kagome the red bleed out of his eyes and confusion set in.

"Kagome girl say a word of subjugation!" Kaede hoped this would work, Inuyasha's yokai was strong half demon or no.

Subjugation? She looked at his adorable puppy ears and screamed "SIT BOY!" as he plummeted to the ground she felt the binding spell entrench itself between her and the necklace. Looking at his unconscious body, she finally felt the weight of everything that happened and ass unconsciousness left her boy she thought, 'I look like her?'


	5. Chapter 5

****As She Steps Through Time****

__I do not own Inuyasha i just write a story.__

* * *

****Come Back From the Other Side****

Kagome awoke, not daring to open her eyes yet the throbbing pain was like a drum solo from hell. She knew that she was on a futon and indoors, but it did not smell like Kaede's hut. Going through the events leading up to now hearing not one but two people breathing, Kagome could not help but feel nervous. When she cautiously opened her eyes what she saw caused her to burst out laughing. Inuyasha was sitting in a corner tied from head to toe, he looked like a mummy with puppy ears. His growling and muffled yelling did not help subdue her mirth.

Kaede sat leaning in the doorway a small smile that turned into a chuckle as she heard the girls laugh for the first time, it was magical. She had tied the hanyo while he was unconscious not wanting his anger to get the best of him and hurt the girl.

Inuyasha stopped his fruitless thrashing and shouting to stare at the girl she had a wonderful laugh, Kikyo had only ever chuckled at most so much more reserved than this girl. He still wanted free so when she stopped he started to whine his big amber eyes pleading for his freedom.

She tilted her head to the side twitching her nose contemplating being that close to him, admitting to herself that he was adorable. "If you try to hurt me I will sit you mr. or purify you by accident either way." He tone took on a whimsical note and the worried look on his face gave her confidence that he might be a dumb jerk but he was not straight up stupid, so be began to carefully untie him as the amused elder miko watched.

Inuyasha decided that the best course of action was to close his eyes and remain very still, never had he been so worried for his life. Trained Miko were scary, an untrained miko of her power was terrifying. When the ties were completely removed he set his eyes on the old woman, "Get these things off a me!" His ears as well as his tone betrayed his irritation as he pulled at the bead necklace. Then the strangest sensation caused him to close his eyes in contentment before realizing the little Miko was gently rubbing his ears. He was frozen, half of him wanted to run the other half was content to never move again. It was the old woman's chuckle that broke his trance. "Get off me woman!" he growled and put his hands over his ears firmly.

Stepping back Kagome put her hands on her hips, "I have a name dog boy, use it!" said through gritted teeth giving him a growl of her own, surprising Inuyasha into silence.

"We should talk about what needs to be done children, the jewel of four souls is broken, demons will be drawn to the shards trying to become more powerful, it is up to you two to find them all." Kaede's voice was somber she took note of both reactions.

"Feh, I don't need her shes a weak human would only slow me down. Stupid Bi…," Coughing he just glared at the suddenly sad girl and began to get very uncomfortable when sent of her tears reached his sensitive nose. "Hey I stopped didn't I don't cry!" Inuyasha did not like when girls cried.

"Dumby I am not crying over you, I want to go home. He is right Kaede I am weak and stupid, what help could I be?" She sniffed feeling not for the first time like a lost little girl.

Kaede smile, "You child have a rare gift, not only are you a powerful Miko but you are the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, No one but you can see the shards demons can only sense their presence. We can take you to the well if you wish and see if we can not do something." She put a hand on Kagomes back and began to lead her, Inuyasha watched them realization dawning on him.

"Oy ya old bat where are you taking the shard detector?" His voice was demanding, angry, it is no surprise the insulting hanyo was promptly face first in a small crater.

The two Mikos were almost at the well when he showed up, he was hostile but silent he had spent a lot of time near this well not including the fifty years stuck to a tree during the week he waited and watched the girl he had sat here and thought of his love. Strong, beautiful and patient Kikyo, she was dead and the last time he saw her only cruelty came from both sides. Never had he felt magic come to life swirling, beckoning it was like it was happy to see the girl. He could tell they felt it as well. "What. The. Fuck?"

"Will ye be back? Truly dear we need your second sight." Kaede new little of the girls word, but her family was there and missing ones family was something Kaede knew more intimately than anything.

It took a lot of courage but Kagome was a responsible girl she broke it she would have to fix it. "I promise, in two weeks time I will be back." Shoulders back head high she pulled her self to stand on the lip of the well. "Here goes nothing…" Pencil diving into the well she was swallowed by a brilliant azure light the waves of magic floating over the miss matched pair.

Kaede looked over to the fidgety Hanyo and asked, "Hungry pup?"

He growled but nodded and followed the woman to her hut, hoping the girl would come back from the other side.

* * *

**I promise this fic does spice up ;)**

**Remember to review it makes writer happy**


	6. Chapter 6

__Readers do not hate me but this is largely an explanation chapter so you don't get confused as to why the hell there is now a cabin near the well house ect… Oh and some Hojo fluff :) because sometimes a girl needs a normal sweet boy to make her feel good about herself.__

__Emily- You are most welcome__

_As She Steps Through Time_

__I am writing a story based on an Idea, I do not own InuYasha__

* * *

****Family****

When her feel met solid ground it was gentle and when she climbed up the latter that had been put in the well because Boyuo was a very silly kitty the shimmering light gave her the sense it was saying see you soon, which was disconcerting and comforting at the same time. Dashing for the door she called out "Mama!" and in moments everything felt right and overwhelming at the same time clutching to her mother in the shrine courtyard she sobbed with her mother. Soon her brother and grandfather came out and a family group hug ensued Kagome felt safe and loved and knew her family would understand. "Mama can I have a bath first?"

* * *

Kagome told her mama everything as she sat in a extra bubbly bath, from start to finish Mrs. Higurashi just listened wise brown eyes filled with emotion. After the bath she changed the bandage on Kagomes chest and put her in her own bed with a favorite book and the promise of tea and oden. It was only once she was alone in the kitchen that she shed her tears, sad ones for where she new her daughter was going and happy ones that her daughter was alive. She had so much to do, Kagomes schooling would have to be changed to home school. Nihongo herself had provisions to buy the feudal era was not modern girl friendly, if she could not be there for her daughter she would still provide for her. As Grandfather owned the shrine only in name and it was very popular and she was a well written author money was not really an issue. She also should tell Kagome the story of the day they found her.

Sota came in to the room seeing is mothers resolve face he sighed and just started to help make one of his favorites oden. His sister was not staying and his mother was sad, so was he just because he bugged her did not mean he did not love his big sister. "Hey mama? What are you going to tell the police?"

Nihongo sighed her shoulders slumping handing the reins to Grandfather who came when she called she went to have an interesting conversation with the police.

* * *

One of her weeks were up and it had been a busy week, she had passed her examinations with flying colours not only was she in home school but she had been skipped grades in several topics the only one they thought best to keep ass is was mathematics. English, and Science she was bumped to doing last year classes and her history/ social studies about bumped to an optional first level college class she had taken Archery and cooking as her extra curricular activities she would be doing both in the feudal era her mother had bought her a book on both ****Archery for the beginner ****and ****Camp out cooking: ****__keeping it interesting__. She loved her mama.

Sota had spent the whole week making something in secret and being shy when giving gifts she had found a scrapbook with pictures of Tokyo and her home and her family along with a digital camera with many extra batteries that she figured, was her mamas doing.

Grandfather, being who he was taught her meditations and how to do sacred sutras telling her to pray over them before using them her holy powers would infuse them. During the week her grandfather had had many such conversations with her after a very formal apology for not sensing her power and teaching her sooner. He was worried about the danger she would be in and guilty that he had not giving her a sharp weapon against the demon ilk she was to battle. She had giving him a big hug and told him about Kaede.

Some other things that happened was that the once open and spacious well house was now almost bursting with many supplies. Her mother had got her a special traveling backpack that held a lot, she had purchased not one one but three tents; a single, a four person and one that looked like a small house in a box, that one was made of special wood and basically took a degree in engineering to build… It was not really a tent as a collapsible cabin of sorts a book on how to make it a permanent weatherproof structure was another gift from her mother she wanted Kagome to set it up near the well a home away from home to store the extra supplies and have her own space, with the sutras and modern technology in locks ect it was a really safe spot. Her mother thought of everything and also had the internet. So with that and everything else a girl needs a lot of there was the clothing issue.

Do to the unpredictable nature of Japan's weather Kagome got to do a lot of shopping, she already had three sets of the traditional Miko garb in her preferred colours, blue like her eyes, Black and Magenta her favorite colour and the same as her powers manifestation. Then she got lots of shorts and jeans also t-shirts and long sleeve shirts also one summer dress, her mother also made sure she would have clothes to survive a monsoon and a blizzard Mothers were mothers. It made Kagome feel safe and loved, she would have never thought of all this stuff likely it would have been her yellow back back with some hygiene things and instant ramen.

Everything was set up so that she got two months worth of school stuff her mother filled out the sheets with lies about Kagomes exercise and cooking since Kagome would be too busy and if her friends came around she was visiting extended family and would be back soon. Everything was so well thought out it was like this was meant to be. One of her favorite purchases was a Long bow made by Steve Ainsworth, it was gorgeous. Arrows were another of her mothers stocked up on items.

* * *

Kagome felt ready so as she sat under the sacred tree where she had released Inuysha five hundred years ago eating an ice cream she dozed not hearing the careful and sure steps of one of her classmate.

"Kagome- chan?" he asked quietly not wanting to startle her.

Her eyes flew open, "Hojo- san?" She smiled sweetly. "What brings you here?"

"My mother sent me to deliver your Grandfather's cream and I thought I would say hi while I am here." He returned her smile. "Why have we not see you at school? there was a rumor that you had gone missing?" His happy eyes filled with concern.

"I am going to be in home school, actually visiting some family in the country." She forced a small giggle, "Like a shrine maiden exchange program."

He took her explanation with a smile, "Well if you are going to be disappearing would you mind going to the fair with me tonight? My mother got some free tickets we could even invite Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka if you wanted?" His voice was so nervous not normal for him at all, and his beautiful caramel eyes so hopeful.

Kagomes first instinct was to say no, so that things did not get super complicated but instead she wanted some normal carefree teenage fun with a gorgeous sweet boy. "I will go call them right now Hojo- kun." She smiled taking his offered hand to stand and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek,"We will meet you at the gate at 7?"

He merely nodded dumbstruck as he was a waved goodbye.

* * *

__I was going to put the date and goodbyes in this chapter but then it would probably not be done until the morrow so here it is, sorry about all the filler. :)__

__Should the date go well?__


	7. Chapter 7

****As She Steps Through Time****

__I am just writing a story, InuYasha does not to me belong.__

* * *

****At the fair with a boy****

__There's something about a funfair__

__Where people will go and take a dare__

__Is it the music or flashing light__

__Not knowing the answer but love the sights__

__~Dill gray__

All dressed up and ready to go, Kagome could not stop smiling. The four girls had gotten ready and Ayumi's house it being closest to the fair and not having to climb down the shrines thousand or so steps.

As they walked to the sky train Kagome was struck but how different everything had been five hundred years ago. Where A forest had been, a river a village, was a great powerful, loud and smelly city. Time changes all they say.

Listening to the happy chatter of her friends made her feel content and sad at the same time, she would almost never see them after this. She would be traveling with a hostile hanyo with the cutest puppy ears ever and the worst attitude of anyone she had ever met. Kagome was a beautiful history geek who was great in gym class, she was used to pretty boy jerks who thought she would do whatever they wanted because she was a 'geek'. Inuyasha was in trouble she did not like to be pushed around, knowing perfectly well she was a hypocrite being one of the bossiest people she knew.

All of these thoughts stopped when she saw Hojo waiting for her, he was dressed well and was always well groomed when she got closer she closed her eyes basking in the cologne he was wearing. "Hello Hojo- kun, is it to forward to say that you smell amazing." She tilted her head slightly bashful bright smile and happy eyes.

Hojo felt like his legs were about to turn to jello, Kagome was not like any of the other girls he had met. She was both sweet and funny as well as having morals and a backbone, he enjoyed that she stood up for herself and knew what she was worth. Especially because she never made anyone else feel less than they were. When he tried to say it was fine and thank you what came out was a blushing stammering "Hi Kagome! You look nice." He friends were giggling as him with happy smiles on his face.

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were so happy that Kagome had finally accepted a date with Hojo, one of the only guys at there school that wasn't a complete tool. Kagome was special everyone who met her knew it instantly, some people just has different reactions to that quality in her. Hojos reaction was adorable to watch he was awestruck by Kagome, they had been imagining an imaginary relationship between their two friends for years now.

"Oh here are your tickets, what would you charming ladies like to do first?" Hojo smiled at all of them but he only had eyes for Kagome.

Kagome put a finger on her chin and crinkled her nose, "Hmm, a roller coaster?" her excitement was contagious, the group went on rides and talked and ate for hours. When it was time to go Kagome and Hojo waved goodbye to the three girls and started to walk the other way, to Kagome's house chatting away about this and that and when Hojo finally took her hand in his she gently squeezed it in return.

Both panting from the shrine steps they collapsed under the god tree laughing, just ridiculously happy in each others company.

"Thank you Hojo, I had a really good time tonight." She smiled flushed from the stairs and her companion.

"So did I, you are a singular girl Kagome Higurashi." Hojo wanted to kiss her so badly, and as they slowly came closer and shared a short sweet butterfly inducing kiss.

Kagome blushed and shyly asked if he would sit and watch the stars for awhile, so hand in hand they leaned together against the tree and watched the beautiful night sky, one of the benefits of having to walk up a thousand stairs.

Kagome's mother had been sneaking peaks since they had got op the stairs and when she saw they had fallen asleep she merely giggled and called his mother, sending her a mobile picture of the scene and then taking them some blankets. In the morning the blushing pair said goodbye sharing one last hug.

Kagome walked into the house singing a love song, flush and happy. Her mother chuckled and gave her a hug.

The next week flew by which made everyone in the shrine a little sad, it was time to say good bye.

* * *

__All fluff I know but with where she is going and who she is going to be with doesn't she deserve fluff? Cut it off here so that the next chapter is all the same flow.__


	8. Chapter 8

****As she steps through time****

__I do not own Inuyasha, this is just a version of my own.__

__apologies for the extra time read a story that but me in a funk. I thought I should warn you, there may be big character deaths eventually.__

* * *

****Demon hair, demon, it all purify's the same****

It was time to go into the past, to begin her quest of putting a jewel that had unknowingly been part of her her whole life back together. She had always been a responsible girl something she had got from her mother. Her mother always said that her children were a perfect blend of her and father, responsible like her and adventurous like him, both smart and quick to smile. In Kagomes eyes there was no one stronger than her mother surviving her husbands death and raise two children with so much love. With so much work ahead of her she showered and dressed early, tying her long hair in a messy bun she made her family breakfast and handed out coffee tea and juice as it applied.

Kagome, I couldn't find the time to tell you... Do you remember that Mama and Papa Were given you. That we Adopted you?" She felt so awful saying this now.

"I remember mama,: Kagome smiled.

"Well the thing is, we found you... at the bottum of this very well. We never knew how you got there... but fate has tied you to this thing some how... I just thought I should tell you." She smiled and Her daughter.

"Wierd, thank you for telling me Mama. I love you." One last hug.

They had done most of the hugs and kisses and goodbyes last night, so they quietly got to work. Kagome started with the small things first, things she could carry on her own up and down the vines it was not long before Inuyasha showed up and agreed to help. The cabin thing was the trickiest but it went through and Inuyasha easily lifted it out, Kagome marveled at how strong he was, and during a mother suggested refreshment break she asked him just how strong he was. His answer was that he did not know, he had never met something that required brute strength that he could not overcome rather easily. Impressed she told him so and thanked him for his help and for being kind to her. He gave her a grunt and jumped in a tree.

She added figuring out how to compliment him with out bothering him to her list of making this 'adventure' easier. Looking up at him from her seat on the lip of the well she winked and fell backwards, doing a roll so that when she landed in her time is was on her feet. Giggling she climbed the latter for the last bit of stuff.

"What is so funny dear?" Her mothers voice curious, her smile sweet.

"Oh just thankful for the many many years of gymnastics and cheer leading, makes falling backwards down a well fun." She smiled at her mother who just shook her head.

Everything she was taking was on the other side, with the three people she loved most in the world in front of her she felt the tears begin to well up. "I love you guys so much, see you soon." She sat and turned jumping into the well, not wanting to turn into an emotional mess. She knew he could smell her sorrow that he said nothing said a lot about him. The first thing they did was put her permanent little house up, Inuyasha asked her questions about everything, her things the future why they well did not like him. It was companionable a good start she thought. They had come to an understanding he would give her one more week for Kaede to teach her the basics in archery and some more miko training and then they would be on there way, Inuyasha could not argue that training would make her more of an asset and less of a hindrance. His foul mouth and incessant laughing at her first training session got him put in at least three craters and very sore eardrums.

On the second day Kagome and Kaede decided that after four non stop hours of archery it was time for a break so Kagome ran to her cabin, a place she was falling more and more in love with everyday to get into her bathing suit. Grabbing a towel she jumped on her collapsible bike (another of her mothers ideas) and made her way to the water. There were children and other women there they quickly accepted her in there games scandalous dress or no. It had not taken her long to win the hearts of many of the villagers, but they had also accepted Inuyasha so she was not sure what it said about her. For his part he was sitting on a rock on the bank staring at her like he had never seen a woman before. He got his eyes unstuck when she bounced a rock off his head, leaping into the water to grab her and jump dumping her in the much colder center of the river. Getting to the edge she was about to sit him when she saw his face, something was coming. Her range was small but she felt it too it was a full yokai and it was coming fast. ushering everyone out of the water Kagome told them to run to Kaede and don't stop.

They feel the demon turn, it begins to go in a circle, but once it completes one full turn it disappeared. "They stench is everywhere and getting closer." I don't know where it went but something is coming!" Inuyasha shouted, growling he used all of his senses trying to find it.

Kagome thanked whatever Kami was listening that she had brought her bow and quiver with her. She agreed with Inuyasha, something malevolent was coming but what? It was closing all around them panic started to swell in Kagomes chest, 'been here less than a week and I am going to die.' Instinctively stepping closer to Inuyasha who was very focused it was like he was waiting for something. All of a sudden she was lunched into the air with Inuyashas strong arm around her, becoming winded, terrified and exhilarated at the same time Kagome wrapped her arms and legs around him. To his credit he was so focused on protected them he didn't notice her modern bathing suit clad body pressed against him. when he landed on a sturdy tree branch what she did notice, was that what was coming after them was hair.

He sniffed the air "A hair demon,"Inuyasha growled, "Fighting this stuff is useless! We have to find her." He went to pick Kagome back up but paused feeling the scorching tingle of her spiritual power flare.

Drawing the string back she aimed her arrow at the mass of hair, demon, demon hair she was betting it all purified the same, hopefully. 'Focus Kagome, hit the mark, hit the mark!" she released and the brilliant glowing arrow sliced through the mass of hair. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha but his head was turned

Inuyasha heard a frustrated scream and knew that it was the hair demon. "Found her, lets go!"

Kagome squeaked at she was thrown over his shoulder from both surprise and mortification, she prayed that he was so focused on the demon that he ignored her barely covered butt.

* * *

__Next one is the fight, sorry this is taking so long. Lucky Kagome the there is no Miroku around yet.__


	9. Chapter 9

__Warning: fight scenes are something I am still learning. Have not done many,__

__I Do not own Inuyasha__

_**As She Steps Through Time**_

* * *

****Only prey runs****

Following the scream did not pan out the way he had hoped, all he saw was a huge barren clearing, popping the Miko on her ass earning him some colorful names he started to sniff around.

"Stop! you're about to walk in to a strand of hair." Kagome looked at him with confused disbelief.

Inuyasha looked at the empty space in front of him and looked over his shoulder at the girl with a 'have you lost your mind' expression on his face. Waving his arm in front of him trying to illustrate the emptiness he quickly pulled his bleeding hand back. "What the hell!"

" told you, can't you see them? the hair is all over, there is a huge nasty ball of it up there." She pointed to the center of the clearing and up, " It looks like it about level with the tops of the trees."

Growling, "Well fuck, I can't see shit…" He ignored her glare, and reached claws first where he had been cut and felt the tension, he could cut it but it took fall more pressure than he thought it would. "It is enchanted, the hair demon is old and strong"

"Why thank you sweetie." Yura looked down at the pair of confused brats that had damaged her hair, a Miko 'yuck' and a inu hanyo. "You both have such pretty hair but you, Inuyasha I must have it for my collection."

The way she said Inuyashas name made him shiver, very creepy. "How do I get to her Kagome?"

Quickly picking her jaw off the ground Kagome bit her lip, "The hair is everywhere, it looks like she is controlling it. If you could sever the ties to her hands it would give us an advantage but you would have to come from up top, or distract her so I could take a shot?"

"Guess I will take the bitches arms off then. I will distract her, since I am so much prettier than you." Winking at her he jumped in to a tree shooting enough foul language at the oni to thoroughly piss her off. With his hanyo strength, claws and bad language he leaped over the clearing, taking swipes at Yura she got a few hits, he had to be fast since he could not see the hair, only hear it move.

Kagome notched one out of the whole two arrows that had survived the trip, she was waiting for the perfect moment, when the hair demon had both hands outstretched so that she could take them both out at once. She was doing what her grand father had told her, praying… in this case that she wouldn't miss that the arrow would hit the mark. It was difficult to focus there was this irregular red flash she could not find the source, the banter between the two demons seemed steady so she changed her focus wanting to see if it was a danger. Her face contorted in confusion when what she saw was a blood red hair going from the demons heart to the giant hairball One of grandfathers lessons came to mind.

"__Now Kagome, the history scrolls tell of several types of demons. Not the different classes but types. Some have a very human looking form, like you have described the hanyo Inuyasha, many have an animal like form it is said that our animals are the distant children of the demons, but there are also some that are embedded in an object, like a sword there are many reasons for that, it is basically in three categories, it was a beloved object, it was what they were killed with or they were cursed. Possessionis what it is, the way to defeat an evil object demon it to break it sending them on into hell. To release one who was trapped but not evil, breaking it will work but praying is gentler. When you see them what they are doing is projecting what they looked like or what they want you to are ways to tell but only if you have the site, and pay very close attention."__

Keeping her thoughts to herself, demon hearing and all she thought "Change of plans puppy chan." putting all her collected focus into the shot she aimed at the center of the ball of hair it quivered as if it could read her intentions. As she released Yura screamed turning her back on inuyasha she began to lunge in front of the arrow hoping to change its trajectory before noticing that it was made of purity. Stopping short she was impaled from behind inuyasha had leaped after her so focused on the fight she didn't register the static of miko power in the air. His clawed hands ripped through Yuras back and came out her stomach her weight dropping is all that saved him from obliteration. As the arrow struck the hair it disintegrated falling like glowing magenta snow, when it found the center where the hair demons power was there was a small explosion. Kagome stared slack jawed at what she had done, little to much focus she thought as she watch Inuyasha dash swearing out of the clearing trying to pat out the smoking spots in his robe. She began to laugh and fell on her ass still laughing when he glared at her.

He was about to tell her just what was wrong with her when he felt the shimmer of a familiar yokai. "Silence woman, can't you feel that?"

She stopped and focused it came easy with all her power in the air, "It feels like you but stronger, or more potent anyway. Who is it." all mirth gone she gave him a serious look.

"Sesshomaru…" His face hard blank of emotion Inuyasha looked to the west and waited. Only prey runs.


	10. Chapter 10

****As she walks through time****

****Chapter 10****

****Kagome released****

Absentmindedly the tall demon with long silver hair rubbed his mounts neck, the two headed dragon was nearly purring. Inuyasha is in the center of the holy burst, interesting that he is awake. Patting Au and Un he gave them their stay signal and went the rest of the way on his own. He had not seen the boy in a long time, and wondered if his half brother could enter the grotto that had once kept Sesshomaru out when Inuyasha had been an orphaned pup. Shaking his introspective mood, the great demon lord entered the clearing to see the hard angry face that was so much like his father and the confused and apprehensive face of the holy child, all that power from that little girl, he tilted his head slightly where was her fear? and what in the name of the kamis was she wearing?

Inuyahsa stood frozen so unsure of everything, looking across the clearing at the tall stoic Inu yokai. He had not seen him in years. So many things were the same but some strange things were different, his brothers yokai was even stronger than the last time the met but it was like being in the middle of a vast calm sea not the raging monsoon it had been just decades ago. It was hard to keep still, his own demon wanted to flare out, create a barrier against the calm essence of one of his worst fears. He wanted to be silent, but his energy needed a vent. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Kagome felt like a ticking time bomb, her holy powers trying to rip out of the gentle bindings she had them in. His power was intense, and her inner Miko was fighting to defend itself from the threat. Choking on her own words she sputtered out, "Stand together! It will be easier that way!"

Inuyasha looked at her like she had hit her head, finally registering that she was about to explode. Sesshomaru jumped grabbed the dumbstruck InuYasha and leap as far away as he could while she could still see them. When it happened the Inu lord was brought to his knees, the shear power could have done it but it was the pure beauty of it that had him in awe.

Magenta energy literally exploded from her in every direction. She screamed as the feeling of a million tiny strings blew apart from her entire body, when it was over, Kagome Laughed finally free!

Once she registered that she was floating Kagome collapsed, panting with exertion, the two males stayed on the only ground that had not been effected like a reverse barrier she and Sesshomaru's energy had kept them safe. They only came near once the magenta holy dust had settled. They both gave her worried looks when she began to laugh. She stood at her full height, no longer bound by the ancient spell that had made her a human before she had been tossed down the well, left to die as a small child. Her pure soul had opened the well and sent her to the future where she had been taken in by a young couple, already expecting there own child. The Higurashi's. "I am Free." She laughed and spun around. Turning to the dumbfounded males she whispered it again, "I am free." She smiled softly and waited for them to take her in, this was centuries after her own time, were demons here more accepting or would she have to fight for her life?

Sesshomaru could not understand, she was both a full demon and a Miko, she was and Angel. Kagome tensed, but when he fell to his knees the words "child of Kami" falling from his lips, with a glorious smile upon his face she knew she was safe.

Inuyasha looked at her and back at Sesshomaru confused.

Inuyasha took a good look at her, and since she was still wearing that thing she called a bikini, there was a lot to see. It was taunt now, her hips wider breasts fuller, he blushed at noticing this. Her hair was now magenta with a black streak on either side of her face, her eyes a little bigger maybe and flecks of magenta, gold and silver in them. The blue still startlingly beautiful. She was taller now about his height actually, and her skin was kind of glowing, she also had pointed ears and a combination of a star, moon and sun on the right side on her neck. She spun again as if showing off and he saw them, she had wings, big beautiful translucent wings. "Holy shit, your and Angel" He sat be side his brother and they both just stared.

****Hope this is ok, already starting on the next chapter, and thoughts or advice please share.****


	11. Chapter 11

**As She Steps though Time**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

Kagome started making her way back to Keades walking at first, she had been four when she had taught her self to fly and seven when she had been bound, and that was so long ago. She tested flapped her wings, as she walked waiting for the boys to awake from their stupor. It felt so good being all of her self again, when she was under the binding spell the majority of herself was bound up to, the one with the memories with the knowledge, of those first 7 years. It felt so good to stretch all of her self body and mind. She heard the boys coming so she decided it was now or never and took to the air going as fast as she could, leaving a swearing henyo in the dust and a determined inu yokai catching up every second. They ended up racing, a race that ended in a tie. Kagome excused her self to her well house to change. She chose her black miko garb and some good boots, with all the energy she still had she armed her self with hidden blades as well as a fresh quiver. Getting ready to answer questions, like 'Where is the other Kagome?' The answer being here and not here at the same time would no doubt not go over well. As she was dressing she was thankful that her wings had no effect they passed right through the fabric. She decided she was going to walk very slowly to the village, and was thankful they did not come bother her.

Inuyasha was still breathing heavy when he sensed Kagome coming down the hill, Was Kagome even her name? He sighed figuring that she would get here when she did and probably had a lot to think about speaking of which he looked over at his brother. The same brother that had been his nightmare for a long time, who had just raced an angel... Inuyasha was really happy to be sitting down already. Keade waited with them, understanding that they thought it best Kagome told her what was going on.

Sesshomaru had learned that it was best to let some things take their own course, rushing them was futile. Facing away from his brother he allowed him self a small smile, he had not raced like that since he was a child. A child of Kami, bringer of and balance, if she was here there was a great darkness coming or it was already here since apparently some one had made her skip through time. Then there was the jewel she had shattered, and her untrained powers. What a curious turn of events, he felt that he would be spending a lot of time with his brother, there was no way to know what dangers the duo would face and his strength would be a great help he knew.

Kagome paused at the tree line, ' Breath Kagome, you don't know much more then they do.' with that uninspiring thought, she came out of the woods to meet the trio of curious onlookers.

* * *

She sat on a large rock and waited for there questions, unsurprisingly Keade was first.

"So child, ye are more special than ye were letting on?" Calm patent grandmother Keade sat cross-legged on a fallen tree that Inuyasha had pulled over.

"Not exactly, I, well that Kagome did not know." feeling frustrated she furrowed her brow and worried her bottom lip trying to find a way to explain. "Centuries before this one, I came to the world a child, I do not know the time before that, nor do I have memories of how I came to be here, I was a baby given by Kami to a priestess who was very lonely. That is what my first 'mother' told me. I lived a life very much apart from every one, my hair, my wings even my eyes and ears worried the village. My mother refused to let them harm me, when a child is found in the remnants of a fallen star she thought it best not to question Kamis will. It was very quickly evident that I was gifted, strangely gifted." she paused taking a breath steadying her self for the next part of her story,

"One day when I was seven a group of bandits had found a little girl about my age, she was playing in the woods alone. They, they hurt her badly, i didn't know it at the time but she had been dead when I found her. I just wanted her better, so I put all of my energy in to that thought, her she came back to life. Her father had already found her and had gone to collect the things for a pyre and her mother, they both saw what happened. At first the mother had told him he had been wrong but when Midy they called her looked at them, one of her eyes were like mine. They freaked and chased after us both saying I was evil and that I corrupted their little girl. Poor Midy, she was so sad. I took flight with her in my arms, it was the most physically demanding thing I had ever done. We made it barely to my mother's home, she was amazed by what I had done, not afraid of me or Midy, whom she knew very well. After mother asked her a bunch of questions she confirmed her to be herself. She went to the village to tell them this, and the majority listened, but the parents refused to take Midy back so my mother now had two children 'Kami's gifts' she called us, for months it was a dream come true, Midy was my best friend and it turned out I had given her Miko powers which she thought was awesome. What we did not know was that some of the villagers were convinced I was evil... so they found someone truly evil to get rid of me, a demon of some sort pretending to be a priest. He was so talented at masking himself I did not know I should have been afraid, as he brought me to the top of a hill saying he had a birthday surprise for Midy. He cast a spell, it bound all of my inhuman self inside of the human shell. I was so young, Kagome is my name, always has been But the Kagome you met was a small part of me, at the same time she is all I have been for almost my entire life. I just hope that the girl I have been is not trapped in me watching me live her life... "Oh, what will mama and Sota think? Will they know me? Love me?" Kagome could not hold back the tears. Everyone waited for her to calm down, When she had she looked up telling them she was ready for their questions.

* * *

****So any of you have ideas for questions Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Keade can ask? Or suggestions to make this a better story?****

****:)****


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: As She steps Through Time**

**I suck at editing lol**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Question and Answer time.**

Kagome waited now, for them to collect their thoughts, all three relating to her story on many levels

Inuyasha left alone at a similar age, and rejected by humans for his differences.

Keade sister had died, leaving her to take care of her self and so many others as a girl.

Sesshomaru, saw that she had been living within her self like him, though the reasons very different, it is hard being unable to be yourself. He was not as young as she and far less kind with the responsibility left him, she would not have been so angry, left in his position.

Keade spoke first, "How is it you traveled though time?"

Kagome sighed, "I am not sure, but I think it was Kami's intervention. Knowing as a human I was to vulnerable in a demon ruled land I was sent to where they are far less active." They nodded accepting this logical assumption.

Inuyasha was next "How did you have your Miko ability's?"

Kagome thought a second. "Because my human self was a miko." again they nodded.

Sesshomaru, tilted his head a bit thinking of how to phrase his question. "Kagome, what did you see when you brought the girl to life?" He watched her subtle reaction of surprise.

'Smart puppy.' she thought to her self with a smile she said. "Home." they all looked at her like they wanted her to elaborate so with a sigh and eye squint of consideration she tried to explain. "When I said I did not know where I came from, I was telling the truth, I am not sure if what I was in those few moments was where I was born, hell I don't know if I was born. What I saw was light, I heard music, and laughter and I felt at home. It as the most peaceful and wondrous experience of my life." She hoped that was enough of an explanation and from Sesshomarus nod he was satisfied with her answer.

Inuyasha was curious about something so he asked. "What kind of demon are you?"

Sweat drop moment, Kagome sighed again this was going to go over well, "The first... all of them? I do not know how to explain it, part of me is Demon, not a demon but the demon. I am the Ying, and Yang and everything in the middle."

Keade tutted, "How do ye know this child?"

"It was just one of the things I have always known, like having this hair it was something that just was." Kagome was bracing her self for the hate, a Miko was not likely to tolerate someone part hell spawn, was she?

Keade just nodded "You are a being of balance, light and dark. One has to know all sides of something before making a decision. The girl I have come to know, is good and it takes a lot to be good. You are a very strong woman Kagome, and I want ye to know, I trust you, completely." Inuyasha nodded agreeing with the old woman.

Sesshomaru had read of the Children of Kami, Angels the humans called them. They were balance bringer, sent to earth as infants to be shaped by the world, to make their decisions based off of how they reacted to their upbringing. "We are lucky I think, from what I know of Kamis Children, she could have gone either way, and I do not think I could bring her down once she reaches full potential, not me or my army for that matter." Inuyasha looked at him surprised. "Evil has for so long out weighed the good, it will be interesting to see what we come up against, the evil that Kagomes good must balance out of the world." He also knew once she did this, she would be leaving them as well.

"So what does all this mean about putting my damned jewel back together?" Inuyasha felt the need to change the subject.

"I must put it back together." Kagomes voice was strong, but the smart puppy was not as smart as he thought she had heard what he had left unsaid, but there was no point dwelling. "I broke it and I will fix it."

Keade nodded she had expected as much, "Let us eat and sleep you can figure out where you are going tomorrow." She looked at Inuyasha, "Fetch some fish from the river, Kagome come help me prepare."

They all left, leaving Sesshomaru to him self, being curious he followed the strange scent that Kagome had brought with her when she had come down the hill. "What a strange shelter, and this must be where the portal is. Strange that it is in 'Inuyasha's forest" He was not a believer in coincidences, but since he could not find a connection he would think on it later. He explored the little she had outside, the structure it self, respecting her privacy he did not break the door down to saté his curiosity. When he heard Kagomes voice call him to eat he could not help but smile, the strange girl knew nothing about him, none of them did. Why were they welcoming him to their table? He shook it off and went to eat, and ask Kagome more questions.

They were all seated with their food, thinking about Kagome and what was ahead of them when a thought came to Inuyasha,

"You are coming with us Sesshomaru? I thought you hated, well everything..." Inuyasha felt strange, ever since Kagome had transformed or whatever, he felt different. Calmer, not ready to explode at any moment, it was weird and nice at the same time.

"I grew out of that a long time ago brother, about a decade after you were pinned to that tree... I had hated humans even more after that, before I saw the folly in it. True demons hate it very likely the reason humans are so afraid and angry. I did not want to add to that any longer." It felt good and at the same time uncomfortable to say this out loud but his little brother should know that he did not hate him.

Inyyasha could not stop the smile, and he didn't want to, all he had ever wanted from his big brother was acceptance. Another thought hit him and he glared at Kagome. "Is this something you're doing... angel girl?"

She looked at him with big eyes confused. " Is what my doing InuYasha."

"This calm feeling..." he couldn't explain it.

"I don't know..." She looked worried, what was he talking about, she felt normal, Calm but not unusually.

"It is her fault, when she saved us from the breaking of the binding spell she marked us in a way. She marked us as her concubines, as long as it is not consummated the only changes are that we are more peaceful in her presence. It is so that no matter how many a child of Kami has there is only love, no jealousy." When the other three looked at him like he had grown a third head he knew he was going to have to explain better.

* * *

****I am not sure about this chapter...****

****What do you think?****

****OH and just because they are both under her... spell of sorts and her concubines, does ********not******** mean there is going to be an incest in this story. There will be none whatsoever.****


	13. Chapter 13

Untrained Child of Kami

"You are my WHAT! You better talk fast puppy." Kagomes voice was so loud the brothers cringed, her eyes held a fire that promised Shesshomaru that if he messed with her she would light him up.

He cleared his throat. "Back at the castle there are a few books on your kind they are sparse and mostly guess-work and stories but so far you are proving many things true or false. One of those things is marking Concubines, you can do it both intentionally or in our case by accident, saving our lives wanting so much for us to live, your powers as long as we do not raise a hand to harm you will not harm us. We are safe from your powers, and you are safe from my poison." He sighed hoping that is was her powers that were making him think that she was gloriously beautiful when she was pissed.

Kagome felt like she had been his in the stomach, "By concubines you mean? But you said it does not have to be... erm... consummated, so how long will it last? And will it happen to every one who's life I save?"

"It will last until we fall in love with someone else, if left unconsummated. I will have to look it up to tell you why, but while the Children of Kami are here, it is said they are supposed to have children, lots of them... and um another thing I want to look up is how they could have So many children and yet are never pregnant themselves..."

The utter silence that followed was broken by Inuyasha's timid whisper. "Could she, could she make us pregnant? I mean she claimed us by accident..." The fear was evident in his voice

Kagome horrified at the discovery that she was supposed to be super promiscuous still could not help but laugh at the image of a pregnant Inuyasha... which was followed by a blush since she was pretty sure she would have to sleep with him for it to happen.

Sesshomaru confirmed her thoughts deepening her blush and giving Inuyasha one of his own. "Are you planing on sleeping with her brother?" The blush amused Sesshomaru, at his brother shake of the head he added. "The only way for her to do it unintentionally would be to have sex while still untrained." Kagomes blush was almost the same colour as her magenta hair, he tried not to find it cute. "Like I said I need my books, but the general consent is that you are going to... umm go into heat." He felt ridiculous grown ass demon and talking about her heat cycle gave him a blush of his own. "Ahem, you will reach maturity and collect lovers... a harem, and create many children. If you do it by choice you will have more control, if you brush it off you will have none... if it makes to feel better it could take years for you to mature do to your powers being bound." Or is could happen at anytime since if you were this age in demon years it would have happen already, but he kept that to himself.

"Oh the joys of being me. I need to read these books of yours, we leave for your home tomorrow, you should go collect your traveling companions." Kagome looked to Inuyasha, " We will keep our eyes open for jewel shards but as it is the plan is for the crazy sex bomb to learn a little more about herself, have anything to say." Her agitation came off her in waves, Inuyasha seemed to feel it, he just shook his head and excused himself.

"How did you know I have traveling companions?" Sesshomaru was curious how often he was going to have to stifle his attraction to this yo-yo of and Angel.

She just pointed to her nose and smiled, going over and helping the Very quite Kaede up. "Come grandmother, I think some tea and sleep is in order don't you?"

Keade just nodded her head, feeling very much like she should have had No part in that conversation.

* * *

When the morning dawned Kagome stretched, looking up at the ceiling of her little hut thing. Time pack for their trip. Grabbing a large backpack she put clothes, food and one of her school work books in side the main pouch, filling the secondary pouch with a metal water bottle and first aid kit the third little zip pouch is where her fire making supplies went. After attaching a tent to the bottom, and a sleeping bag to the top she was basically ready other than getting dressed, her black miko garb was hanging on hooks in the wall, along with her under garments, grabbing a new pair of underwear she just put that on, never once thinking that someone might see her on her abandoned hill through the small window.

Inuyasha stood back to a tree cursing Keade for sending him up here, as if his situation was not weird enough finding out that Kagome slept naked was really not helpful. When he heard the door open he knew she would smell him any way so he thought he would go with the just got here routine. "Oy woman, Keade wants you to come to the temple before we leave, and Sesshomaru is back with two someones I think you are going to like." HE quickly turned around and fell over a rock, cussing profusely he jumped away leaving Kagome holding her sides in pain from laughing so hard.

Kagome put her back pack on her shoulder and took flight, still giggling when she touched down at the bottom of the hill not wanting to stress the villagers anymore. When she turned the corner to the temple, she was sure the people were quite worked up already. A large circle of worried mothers and fathers and a two-headed dragon in the center staying fairly still as a horde of children clamored all over him. Instantly fascinated, a smile Kagome flew over the crowd to introduce her self to the heads hoping that her memories were memories and not a child's game. Saying hello to them she waited hoping they would answer.

"Look at the girl Ah."

"She is looking at us so expectantly Un, I wonder why?"

"I can hear you, My Name is Kagome." She smiled thrilled to have the ability she had thought was a dream of child hood.

"Fascinating, I am Un" Said the one with the black muzzle.

"and I am Ah." Said the one with the silver muzzle.

They were interrupted by Sesshomaru floating on a cloud eye brow raised in question. "On top of everything you can talk to animals?" interesting.

"Only demon animals or Very special regular animals." She giggles and Ah and Un sniffed her at talked a bit about Sesshomaru.

Before he could ask what was so amusing, Keade stepped out of the temple. "Kagome come here, please." Kagome went quickly curious about what Keade wanted.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru looked for his Rin among the children. Inuyasha was laying on the roof of the temple.

"What is is Keade?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"I found this scroll in the library awhile ago, i only gave i half a look at the time but I remembered reading your name before." Handing the scroll to Kagome, "Maybe it be from your first mother?"

Kagome smiled and cried at the same time. "Thank you Keade!" leaving the temple she waved to the boys and started out-of-town, Inuyasha caught up first. And when Au and Un caught up with a little girl Kagome was about to stop and get whoever she was back to her parents but Sesshomaru for saw this and got into step with her.

"This is Rin, she is with me." His voice was calm, face neutral.

Surprised Kagaome just said okay and they began on their journey out-of-town. "So which way Sessh?"

He let the nick name pass, but glared and Inuyasha who suppressed a laugh barely. "To the West Angel..."

* * *

**... I have been looking at this for more then an hour... I am sorry for all this filler not enough action, but they are hitting the road, Myoga is coming up next and Sesshomaru challenges Inuyasha to a fight, slip of the hand finds a portal hidden in an eye?**


	14. Chapter 14

**KT Do to her untrained status her having a lemon MIGHT mean they get pregnant lol SO i don't know :) hehe Maybe a hot fluffy? Would that be enough?**

**Violet Eagle You made my night! thank you :)**

* * *

**Drugged Blood**

They were all very quite as they walked, except for Rin who chatted about everything and anything with Kagome. Ah and Un joined in, Kagome played translator for a little bit.

Sesshomaru thought about what he would say once they reached his fortress. His mother would not be there, but Jaken would be and he would tell Mother.. She would be so happy to hear he sons involvement with his bastard half blood brother. So much fun.

Inuyasha was feeling confused, for him it had not been very long since he had seen Kikyou, but he did not feel the keen pain that he had just weeks ago. He was still sad and missed her, but in the same way he missed the people had taken care of him, he felt at peace with he being gone, and that made him feel guilty, thoughts of her had been replaced with thoughts of Kagome.'I am an asshole.' he thought to himself.

Kagome felt a strange twinge, something was wrong, she looked around seeing Inuyasha's aura she knew it had to do with her claim on him. He was sad. "Hey Yasha, whats wrong?"

His ears twitched, Yasha, the people who had tried to raise him had called him that. "Why do you ask?" He said gruffly.

"Your aura, its off... and i felt it... through the claim." She was nervous about talking about the claim, completely against anyone's will she could feel him.

He thought on that a moment and thought about reaming her out for it to. 'Wench has no business in mt head...' but he knew that she hadn't done it intentionally the only reason it happened is because she hadn't wanted him to die. "Hmm, well I am sad, the girl who face yours had resembled so much, is gone. I feel guilty about it, she is at peace and that is good I am happy she is not sad any more, but these thoughts I have... it feels wrong to have them so soon after waking up. I am such a fucking ass."

"Watch your mouth, I havn\t tested it yet but I am pretty sure the subjugation beads work." He chuckled at that, "You can be an ass as you say, but moving on does not make you one. In reality it has been a long time, so maybe your soul has had that time while your mind slept and that is why it is easier?" She smiled at him hoping that helped a little.

"Thank you Kagome, you are pretty cool you know that still a wench..." Yep the subjugation beads work just fine. When he got up he was actually laughing and then so did she.

"What happened to brother Inu?" Asked Rin.

"It is one of my special powers over Yasha, if he is mean I cam make him kiss the dirt." that made Rin giggle even Ah and Un were having a bit of a chuckle. Sesshomaru kept his thoughts to himself, quite happy to avoid such a necklace for himself. He had been watching Kagome closely so when she froze, he asked her what was wrong. "A demon, It is strong but very small... I can't place it is it moving very fast, and erratically. Oh crap it is above us!"

And the anti climatic ending to that was a flea demon landing on Inuyasha's nose, to be promptly squashed. As he floated slowly to the ground Inuyasha recognized him. "Myoga?"

"Yes lord Inuyasha, it is I your loyal retainer." As Myoga regained shape there was a small popping sound, and he jumped on to Inuyashas hand.

"Where exactly have you been?" Inuyasha asked coldly, cowardly flea.

Kagome stopped paying attention, giggling over a dog demon having a flea as a retainer. She decided to keep walking as to give them privacy, they had not spoken in a long time. Rin ran to her and held her hand so they walked slowly as rim talked about everything, the flowers, the sky, someone named Jaken. "Ow Shit!" smack! She hit her neck and pulled what turned out to be the little flea a lot fatter and muttering to it self

"Oh pretty! look at all the stars! They are dancing hehehe! Of course I will dance with you" Myoga was spinning around on her hand humming a waltz, acting completely high.

"What the Fuck?" Kagome was confused and worried.

:Such language from an angel for shame."Inuyasha laughed, plucking the flea from her hand who started to mutter about naughty stars, Inuyasha promptly dropped him shuttering and wiping his hand on his pants. "Your blood drugged him?"

Seshomaru came over curios, "Little blood sucker got more then he bargained for comping on a Child of Kami" with a chuckle he got Rin to grab a bag from AhUns saddle and then scooped the stoner into it.

"You are going to have to watch out for him now, if Demon blood gives him a kick he is going to be addicted to you now." Inuyasha laughed.

"How bad would it be if I just purified him?" Kagome asked rubbing her neck glaring at the pouch in Sesshomaru's hand.

"Bad, he was one of my fathers advisers, he actually can be very useful. He is a blood sucking creepy coward, but useful enough actually killing him would be bad, I wont be upset if you terrify the shit out of him though." Inuyashas expression was just like his voice, half way between a laugh and thoughtful.

Kagome was still glowering when Rin pulled on her hand, "Kagome, what does Purify mean?"

Sweat drop moment, kagome twirled her magenta hair and nibbled her lip. "Umm," Looking to Sesshomaru for a save she saw him chuckle.

"Rin, Kagome can turn evil demons to dust, you know the word pure?" she nodded. " Well Purifying is making something pure."

"Okay daddy," and she skipped off.

"Any chance you are going to tell me why a human girl calls you Daddy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not today brother. Shall we continue?" Sesshomaru began walking again, Myoga still in his hand.

Kagome and Inuyasha shrugged and followed suit.

* * *

They had walked for hours when Rin said she was hungry and they stopped for lunch by a stream. Ah and Un were telling Kagome a story while Rin looked for flowers and pretty rocks. Sesshomaru had requested that Inuyasha spar with him, and Inuyasha had readily agreed. Kagome Started to watch them to discover they were now topless and she couldn't pry her eyes of them. They were doing a simple warm up now, all their arm, and back, chest and abdomen muscles rippling, it was intoxicating.

The boys froze, not only could they smell her but they could feel it through the claim. They relaxed when she decided to distract her self by copying their movements. She caught on very quickly, after ten minutes or so the boys felt warmed up enough and backed up from on another. Kagome had already gathered Rin who had asked if AhUn could come get flowers with her, Sesshomaru nodded. Leaning against a tree Kagome enjoyed the show.

Sesshomaru stood absolutely relaxed watching to see what his brother would do.

Inuyasha was tense, muscles ready to leap and fight, with a wicked grin on his face he launched him self in his brothers direction.

To Kagome it looked like a Bruce Lee movie. It was fantastic, her eyes could follow every movement. Inuyasha was strong and fast but Sesshomaru was as well and he had so much more control, it was like watching a Master with his best pupil. She could not help another surge of arousal.

The boys were hit again it was stronger this time Inuyasha faltered and could not bring his hands up to block in time, Sesshomaru was only able to pull back enough that he did not remove his brother's head, but only skimmed his eye with his claw. They both saw a little black pearl fly out and bounce on the ground. Before they could say a word it exploded into a portal that sucked all of them in.


	15. Chapter 15

**_**Violet Eagle: I am thinking the same thing, they are going to meet him After she gets the books from Sesshomarus castle... Or our monk friend could 'train' her :P**_**

****Vote!****

****1)Our dear Miroku 'teaches' Kagome some control****

****2)Or she learns the control on her own.****

****I am thinking there is only two chapters after this one before they get to Sesshomaru's fortress.****

* * *

****Grave Yard in his Eye****

They were all laying on the ground moaning when they heard a "Let me out of here! And Sesshomaru's pocket began to bounce.

They looked around, Sesshomaru absent-mindedly reached in his pocket pulling out the pouch that contained the flea, turning it upside down he shook it and Myoga fell to the ground. "I recognize this place. This, is fathers last battle the one that disappeared." He took in all the bones and in the distance saw an enormous canine skeleton. "Father?" Inuyasha and Kagome looked in the same direction.

"Ahh you found the black pearl." Myoga jumped on Inuyaha's shoulder. They all sprinted to the base of the mountain that held the skeleton of the Dog Lord. Kagome flew, Sesshomaru floated, and Inuyasha cursed them as he climbed.

When they had all reached the top, Inuyasha swore loudly, "He was fucking Huge!"

"Hey why is that sword sticking out of an altar?" Kagome asked walking towards the oddity.

"Be Careful girl." Myoga called out. "There is something dangerous in the air." He shivered his danger sensor was going off like crazy, the urge to run was only outweighed but the knowledge of having no where to go. Until Taisho released them there was no way out.

"The flea is right, we are not alone here. Since this is the resting place of our father, Inuyasha lets go." Sesshomaru started towards the sword and Inuyasha followed him. However when they reached it an nothing happened when either of them tried to pull the rusted blade free Inuyasha waved Kagome over.

She felt an odd hum the closer she got, it was like an excited fire fly, she felt as if something had been waiting for her. She probably should have questioned the pull but she was standing hand reaching for the sword before a second thought even crossed her mind. As her hand grasped the handle the rock beneath her feet as she flailed out her arms to catch her balance the sword came with it. There was a shocked moment of calm where the brother just stared at her, Myoga too seemed surprised. Then all hell broke loose it was like there were in the eye od a storm, a wind picked up out of no where surrounding them and quickly closing in. There was no where to go, Kagome quickly handed Inuyasha the sword and was thankful that her bow an quiver had been on her person when they got caught up in the portal. They were all knocked pretty hard when the wind finally closed in on them, but managed to stay standing. Clutching there throats at the time went by, they were suffocating. Suddenly it was completely calm, and as they caught their breath, when they had they discovered a silver white dog snarling at them.

"Father?" Sesshomaru looked up at the ghost of his father confused.

Inuyasha's eyes were large, this was his father?

"You want to take my fang pup? You will have to best me for it!" With that a barrier popped up that pushed the rest of the group away, leaving Inuyasha in side to fight the ghost of a man he had never met.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out worried about him, a large warm hand rested on her shoulder.

"DO not worry little one, this was meant to be. Inuyasha is very strong our father is merely testing him." Sesshomaru stood behind her watching his father and brother fight, Taisho was putting the boy through his paces for sure a weaker being would have surly died, but it was going quite easy on the pup.

"So he wont kill him?" Kagome looked back hopefully.

"Do you think Inuyasha is weak?" She shook her head at him. "Then you answer your self." Her smile gave him rather uncomfortable butterflies, he smiled back then they quietly watched the battle before them, he never did take his hand from her shoulder.

* * *

Inuyasha was panting, his old man was tough... what he did not understand is why he was fighting over a hunk of rusty metal but, he was not one to back down from a fight. He was having to do a lot of running and jumping his father had strength but his current size seemed to be slowing him down. Feinting to the left he went right, under his fathers leg screaming "Iron reaver soul stealer!" the attack hit his father right in the 'arm pit' almost severing the appendage.

Taisho's response was to drop and roll catching Inuyasha in his mouth and sending him flying into the air only to leap after him and use his uninjured front paw to slam him into the ground.

"Shit." Inuyasha coughed up some blood but regained his footing quickly. He smirked, running straight towards Taisho, getting ready for blades of blood right as Taisho was going for a swipe he launched him self up letting the rain of bloody crescents upon his fathers head. The damaged looked intense.

He thought was doing well, then his father with lightning speed turned caught him in his teeth and pinned him to the ground before Inuyasha could say 'What the fuck?' which he did say when he looked up into the laughing face of a humanoid. Taisho got off of him still smiling and offered him a hand, which Inuyasha accepted.

* * *

"Son, you are magnificent!" The Inu lord grinned as the barrier dropped and Sesshomaru and Kagome came over. With a whistle he said "What a beautiful woman, How on earth did my boys find you? Child of Kami, Kagome." he grabbed her hand and twirled her around his smile growing as she giggled. "Oh you two are in trouble with this one."

"Father, nice to see you." Sesshomaru bowed slightly only to be pulled into a hug.

"I am so glad to see you Son, you are such an adult now. Happy to say more like me and less like your mother." His ear to ear grinned dropped for a moment, "DO not tell her I said that, I have enough to explain the next time I see her..." a soft shutter and his smile was back, he then pulled Inuyasha for a hug who blushed and looked uncharacteristically unsure of himself. "Oh my handsome boys getting along."

"Hey old man." Inuyasha was feeling awkward, fidgeting he swung the sword back and forth.

"Ah Tetsusaiga, the sword of destruction... the sword of the protector. Only one with yoki and a love of humans can release its true form. He is a dear friend so listen to him and treat him well." Taisho handed Inuyasha the sword.

"Thanks." Inuyasha slipped the rusty blade in to the battered sheath and looked at it like he was entirely skeptical that it was capable of cutting bread never mind a sword of destruction.

Kagome rolled her eye at Inuyasha "Yasha, be more appreciative. Lord Taisho, How did you know my name?" She noticed how much he looked like Inuyasha when he was feeling sheepish and just raised and eyebrow at him.

"Well, I look in on my boys now and again, also I am a curious sort so I did some time surfing. By the way I totally think your boy Hojo will dig your new look." Topic switch, he winked at her and laughed at her blush and laughed harder at both of his sons temporary glares.

"Who the hell is Hojo?" Inuyasha demanded and Kagomes blush was not enough of an answer for him.

"Don't be jealous Yasha." She asked polity, he had no reason to be jealous one) they were not dating two) she could never see any of her friends from home again.

A strange surge of calming energy consumed all of his jealousy and it was gone, weather or not she care for Hobo, if she cared about him it didn't matter. The stupid smile on his face peaked Taisho's curiosity.

"Are you under the claim son." the same look past through both his sons eyes. "Well now, that is a bit ahead of schedule... hmm."

"Ahead of schedule?" Kagome asked.

"For another time perhaps... Was lovely see you." A hug each for his boys and a kiss on Kagomes forehead, he poked Sesshomarus pocket. "Don't let me down Myoga."

Poof they were all laying on the ground in the same clearing they had been in, the strange black pearl sailing into Inuyasha's eye again and Rin and AhUn come back flower necklaces for the three of them.

"What the fuck?" Inuyahsa asked irritated.

* * *

Taisho sighed an meandered back inside his skull and looked into the time portal. "Me and my big mouth." he laughed "That girl in a few days has brightened the world. She is going to knock it on its knees with an army on her side." He looked into the alternative time line, and everything was good. The worlds evil and the worlds good hand in hand. He would have to ask Kagome what she thinks of this when everything is said and done.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Violet Eagle: Hopefully a good unexpected.**_

**Ok so the no fight fight scene it irritating me so I flushed it out a bit if you want to take a look at the last chapter again... I did say fight scene not my specialty, if you have any ideas how to make this story better: review me or pm me.**

**Remember the vote, :) 1 for Miroku Kag lemon, 2 for No lemon Kag strengthens her self. **

**Next chapter I will put my decision up votes or not lol :)**

* * *

**A Tormented Prince**

They were all sitting around a fire Rin snuggled close to Sesshomaru snoring lightly.

"If we move quicker tomorrow there is a large village we could spend the night tomorrow, Kagome." Sesshomaru looked at her head tilled slightly face mostly neutral, "They have a fair this time of year Rin likes to go."

Kagome blushed when she used her name, and gave him a bright smile. "That sounds awesome, what are fairs here like?"

Inuyasha felt left out, her smile was beautiful and he wanted to think of a way to direct that smile at him.

"There is music and dancing, 'fortune tellers', archery contests, it is not incredibly grand." Sesshomaru was not use to feeling this way but when her smile grew all his insecurity's vanished.

"It sounds amazing!" Leaning over to be careful of Rin she gave him a small hug, trying to ignore the butteries.

"Why wait till tomorrow to go? We are all demon enough that all this sleep is unnecessary. Why don't we carry Rin and you three could fly while I run, AhUn Flies right?" The spectacular grin that lit up her whole face was directed right at him.

Sesshomaru saw what his brother was doing, sharing attention was hard.

"That is a great idea, Rin would be thrilled!" Kagome got up quickly peck Inuyasha on the head and ran to dissemble her tent and get everything packed up.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he gathered up Rin and went to talk to AhUn. Once Kagome was ready the set off in the direction of the villiage, she had disided to run with Inuyasha while Sesshomaru and AhUn watched from above.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know why she chose running through a forest with him over flying in the open sky but even he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut, fuck she was fast, and he knew she was holding back to stay with him. He remembered that barely a few days ago how pissed off that would have made him. If and unconsummated claim had this much effect what would happen if they... his thoughts quickly took a turn for the gutter when Kagome looked back sniffing the air only to blush in surprise, he literally ran into a tree.

Kagome stopped trying not to laugh looking at Inuyasha laying on top of the poor up rooted tree.

Sesshomarus deep chuckle made its way down to them.

A mantra of 'Fuck... fuck, shit! FUCK" was all Inuyasha could think. His ears plastered to his head, rolling off the tree he looked up into the stars seeing his brother shake his head before continuing on his way. The starry night was blocked out by Kagomes amused face, her hair ticking his nose he groaned.

"Hi." She waved at him then offered him her hand, they sat on the tree together. "Before we go can you put the poor tree back?"

He laughed, what girl. "No problem."

She really liked his laugh. She reached over and moved his hair from his face. "I am sorry... If I knew how to set you free I would, but since I could screw up and make you pregnant I..."

"I'm not sorry so why are you?" He took a deep breath, "Even before this whole binding spell breaking business I... I started to like you. The only real difference is that my barriers are down with you, I am not so angry... and I was All the damn time and as helpful as it is being angry pissed me off!" He laughed. Taking his turn to tuck her bangs behind her ears he paused a second to caress her pointed ears smiling as the jolt of both their pleasures shoot through him. "Please never be sorry for making me so happy."

She didn't know what to do it was like a force within her took over, she kissed him and when he returned the favor she climbed in his lap legs on either side of him, never breaking the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her a pleased growl escaping him as she moaned pushing her self down grinding in to his quickly hardening cock. "Oh fuck." she gasped her head going back she moaned with him as she did it again. Her grinding became more intense as she started to kiss her neck. As his hand slid down to grasp her ass she was brought back to reality of what was happening. "You need to stop me Yasha! God I want you! Stop me... Oh god..." Completely against what her words were saying she started to slip her hands in his shirt, "Mmm your skin feels so good!"

His mind was broken he heard what she had said but how could he stop himself never mind her. "Uhg... Sesshomaru!"

The Inu yoki was very glad for all the hours of meditation and his self control, he could feel her... she was breaking already. He settled Rin with AhUn and went to help. When he saw them the growl that let loose from his lips vibrated the forest around them sending the small animals in the vicinity into a blind panic. Kagome turned to him away from where she had been sucking and biting on Inuyasha's neck, she moaned. "Help me Maru... I cant control my self, I don't want to lose it like this... take it from him like this. Inuyasha had created holes in the tree where his claws had dug in.

When Sesshomaru pulled Kagome in to a standing position Inuyasha gave a whimpering growl, but subsided to Sesshomaru's own growl that demanded submission from a lower pack mate. When Kagome started on him his walls of control almost shattered. "Woman. Kagome I am going to throw you into the air, the distance should give you control again, fly stay away for a little bit, we will be in the village when you are ready. She nibbled his ear, but nodded Kagome had heard. Grasping her waist resolve tested when she moaned, bent his knees and sent her like a rocket into the sky. Sighing when she took flight. Looking away from his brother he said over his shoulder, "See you in the village as well brother."

Kagome flew ass fast as she could trying to cool off, I guess they know where she is on the maturing thing... her demon was ready to play. She had flown for about an hour, and found an empty cave to rest and do some of the meditative techniques Keade had taught her. Remembering the scroll the old woman had given her she decided to read i in the morning.

She had felt a holy human but he should not a threat she hoped and the trip up the mountain with out wings would be treacherous enough to deter any one with sense.

* * *

**So there it is... hope it has turned out... the way I want it to... **

**Remember to tell me what your vote is, you can probably see where I am leaning ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Midy's Letter**

As he peeked over the edge into the cave, he saw the beautiful maiden that had flown in here last night, he wished that she was human. Such a shame that he was going to have to purify her, hopefully in her sleep.

"Go away persistent monk..." Kagome Glared at the head popping up, she had heard his entire climb, the self communication had taken a dirty turn once he had gotten a good look at her.

Ah even the voice of an angel, he pulled out a sūtra and readied his staff.

"Maybe that is because I am a Child of Kami, if I was evil I would have done one of two things left, or killed you. Baka..." Kagome rolled her eyes, wishing now that she had flown away an hour ago but when she heard the slipping that lead to falling that lead to screaming... she dashed out of the cave and caught him before he did to much damage to him self, but was caught off guard by the extra weight and they both momentarily splashed into the lake at the base of the mountain. She pulled them both up and unceremoniously dumped him on the beach when she felt a hand on her ass. "Pervert..." She glared at him, half out of irritation half out of worry over her horny demon half. She relaxed when her demon didn't flare, surprised because holy crap he was one of the most attractive humans she had ever seen, I mean who has purple eyes?

"Well when am I going to get a chance to touch the backside of an angel again? Child of Kami... Does that mean you are here to deal with Naraku?" The monk smiled sitting cross-legged on the beach.

"Erm, maybe? I do not know why I am here." She sighed, torn between loving her adoptive family and missing out on growing up knowing who and what she was... she would be a few centuries older then Sesshomaru if she had.

He was confused the glimmer of hope dwindling. "How can you not know him? You are what almost a 1000 old?"

She rolled her eyes and plopped down across from him. "I was time skipped, I am not even 20 years old."

His eyes lit up, "You are Midoriko's friend Kagome?"

"Midy? My Midy was Priestess Midoriko? The woman who made the jewel?" Suddenly she felt even more guilty for breaking it.

"You didn't know?" He tilted his head and really looked at the girl, even dripping wet she was the most glorious creäture he had ever seen. So innocent, and that made him sad, knowing who and what she must face.

She pulled out the scroll happy it was dry and opened it looking for answers, her Midy?

* * *

_**Kagome, my friend**_

_**Oh how I miss you, it has been more then two decades since that bastard took you from us. I have learned as much as I can about you, and your kind, the knowledge is mostly word of mouth elaborated by story tellers. **_

_**One of my books for you Should be in the fortress of the west, Inu no Taisho promised to keep it safe, he was young but smart so I trust him. **_

_**Mother misses you **_

_**I am going to battle soon, things are really bad and i do not think I will make it, I have a plan B if it works you are looking for or have found a very special jewel...**_

_**It grants a wish, use it well Kagome, sister.**_

_**I do not know how much I can do But I can give you a spell, you will need a human with holy power to do it, and they will have to be strong... in so many ways.**_

_**It is like another binding spell that targets your... sexual urges.**_

_**I warn you it can only be broken once you have four whom you love and that love you.**_

_**Always a catch...**_

_**Find my book you will know it when you see it.**_

_**I have to go now. **_

_**One last thing, I had a daughter I named her Kyūseishu she is my savior, got her fathers eyes so people are very accepting of her, I let a fellow priestess raise her as her own so none of the judgment passed on.**_

_**Goodbye my sister and good luck.**_

_**Love Your Midy**_

* * *

Kagome wiped her tears away and found a separate paper with the spell on it... Always a catch, either she turned into a sex starved demon impregnating as much of Japan as she can for however long or she becomes celibate until she loves four and they love her...

"Are you alright Angel?" Her tears worried him, he did not know why but for the first time he wanted to hold a woman not to grope her not to have his way with her, but just to hold her.

"A letter from a friend from another life time... or three..." Her voice was soft heavy with sorrow. "I wonder what happened to Midy's little girl."

"Priestess Midoriko had a daughter?" This was news to him, and since he had researched her thoroughly he was dumbfounded that he had missed it.

Nodding Kagome told him, "She let another raise her, for her own safty... I marked Midy as an outsider... I wonder if turning her in to the most kick ass Miko in history helped at all."

"I think the moment she knew you saved her life erased and ill will a lesser being would have had, she was a saint Kagome. Not only powerful but kind, she spent her life in service to Kami, to you."

"A life of service? Does that not make me a slaver? I wish... I wish the bandits had found me sometimes... I could fly and then my mother could have shoot them down."

"I bet she wouldn't wish that at all, remember, most kick ass Miko in history." He smiled when that made her laugh. "Can I take a look at that?" He pointed to the spell in her hand.

She nodded handing it over.

"Your demon half is a succubus?" His eyes went wide.

"Not exactly, it is a benevolent spirit that is a mix of my "angel" half and demon half... It basically means that one of my duties is to fill the world with children aligned the same way I am. And since I like to think I am on the side of good, that is want I am supposed to give the world." She thought about it a moment and shuttered, "I hope that does not mean I am related to Hojo."

He blinked, "Hojo?"

"A very sweet boy I kissed a life time ago." She sighed and picked her self up reaching her hand out to help him up and take back the spell. "Guess I should head back now... need to get that book as soon as possible, and maybe find someone with really strong holy powers."

"I have really strong holy powers, I could do that spell no problem." He grinned, "But are you sure you want to shut the part of you off? Put it in a box in the back of your head?"

'Just like how I spent the last 10 years.' she shuttered. Looking at him with big eyes "What other choice do I have?"

* * *

**Ok so that decision is next chapter... **


	18. Chapter 18

I am sorry for the delay, I am working on the next chapter. I have not been inspired lately but I am hoping trying will kick me in gear. It may take a few more days but the next chapter is coming.

Thank you and have a great (insert your time of day here)

Kali


	19. Chapter 19

**I am glad you are enjoying is KT :)**

* * *

A Cursed Prince with a Frog Problem

Kagome awoke Very warm and comfortable, Sesshomaru and Miroku's scent's filling her, their heart beats almost soothing her back into sleep. She knew she shouldn't, she didn't even remember falling asleep and there was the low grumpy growl coming from the corner telling her Inuyasha was an unhappy puppy. Opening her eyes to Sesshomaru's chest, she looked down to see Mirokus arm wrapped around her, it was a Kagome sandwich. She sat up carefully using the awake Sesshomaru for leverage trying not to jostle the sleeping monk, The deep chuckle at her awkward attempt not helping she almost burst out laughing. Inuyasha was there quickly and pulled her out and onto her feet, quickly enveloping her in a hug mumbling something or other into her hair. She gave the amber eyed Hanyo a bright smile an looked into Sesshomaru's golden ones doing the same. "Is there food?" They both laughed and went together to get her something to eat, Sesshomaru telling her that Rin would be awake soon.

Miroku must have felt cold because he quickly if groggily awoke. "Morning"

She giggled "Good morning. The boys are bringing food!"

"Mmm good." She was an anomaly a fascinating beautiful enigma. He watched her dig through her odd bag pulling out stranger and stranger things. She found a brush and her Aha was so cute! He reached out for it and patted the spot in front of him she grinned and did so happily. 'Wow her hair is soft." He couldn't help but did his hands into it a bit. He took his time brushing her hair the soft sounds she made driving him crazy but he kept his composure. Finished brushing he took her long tresses and french braided them the long thick braid still reaching the middle of her back. Finding nothing to tie it with he asked her and she said she had something, holding the tip she went back to the bag and found a strange springy thing that did the trick.

"You are really good at that, thank you." Just then the brothers walked in with enough food to feed and army. "Yay food!"

Two demons, an Angel a little girl and a starving monk sure could polish off a lot of food. Rin Chattered happily as Kagome brushed her hair and Kagome couldn't help but smile. She had always loved children, one of her dream jobs back in the modern era other then a historian was to be a day care worker. Rin told her all about the fair and the fun she had, the villagers reaction to Sesshomaru and AhUn. She was a wonderful story teller.

Once they finished eating they decided to explore the fair, Kagome quickly sensed a jewel shard and told Inuyasha.

"Really?" he swore they had been here a full day and sensed nothing. "Where is it?"

She pointed.

"I will ask the inn keepers to watch over Rin." Sesshomaru quickly scooped up the girl and was back in less the a minute.

"So what are we doing?" Miroku asked confused.

"Going to kill a demon." Kagome said flatly.

"Oh good, that I can do." He smiled at her.

* * *

As it turned out the Shard was in the City's Keep, where the lord of the land lived. The villagers had told Kagome that their prince had been kind, and fair but for the last moon cycle he had been acting very strangely and strange women had been brought in even girls from the village were taken. She adjusted her bow and quiver nervous, this would be her first fight since breaking the binding spell.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could feel her unease and instinctively stood on either side of her. As they stormed the keep both the demons could smell toad demon, as they enter the keep they see many woman walking around as if in a daze.

"What is going on?" Kagome tried to get one of the girls attention but she remained unfocused.

"Toad demons are breeders." Sesshomaru just let that sit there.

"So these girls are? Ooo! I am going to blast that ass hole into dust!" Kagome stomped deeper into the keep towards the jewel shard furious.

Miroku in a calm voice told the brothers "I almost feel sorry for the creep." they nodded and followed after the enraged Angel.

"Hey toad, get your slimy ass out here!" She growled.

"Eep, rather not thanks. Get her! If you can do it alive you will be richly rewarded!" A croaking voice echoed in the large hall. Twenty smallish toad looking things attacked.

Kagome had her bow drawn and released before they took two steps. The spirit charged arrow disintegrated two of them, but that left 18 more, before they got to her she had been able to take out six more. Trying something with a small prayer to Kami she focused her energy on the bow itself and used it like a blade. But she was inexperienced and they over took her quickly only able to take out one. Sesshomarus roar caused the toads to stop their assault long enough for Miroku and Inuyasha to pull her out taking out a toad each. Sesshomaru pounced on the seven remaining demons quickly annihilating them with another terrifying roar.

When he was done he panted letting the rage go he looked at Kagome who happened to be laughing, at him. He tilted his head and raised an eye brow in confusion so she came over and plucked toad out of his now green splotched silver hair. His deep chuckle turns in to a full-out laugh, unable to stop himself he pulls her into a kiss that reaches her toes, after pulling away he says "I am glad you are okay, we really must train you to fight. You we magnificent by the way."

She smiles toes still tingling, "So were you oh angry one, and I agree. Now lets go set us some toad lord!"

And the group of four continue towards the bedchambers.

What they find through Kagome into such a rage she explodes spirit energy, egg sacs explode and then disintegrate as she runs towards a girl, naked and covered in slime she has recently been assaulted. Kagome pulls off the top of her miko garb to cover the girl (wearing a tank top beneath it.) when the last egg sac it destroyed she lets the rage go, crying into the girls hair. The girl stirs and Kagome pulls her closer, "What is your name?"

The girl looks around, taking in Kagomes eyes, ears wings but knows looking into this woman's eyes she is safe. "I am Princess Tsuyu, a demon has possessed my fiance."She wept.

Kagome looked over her shoulder, "Boys, the shard is in his left shoulder. He should weaken if you remove it, GO!" They took off, Kagome stayed to hold the weeping princess.

The sound of foot steps coming from the direction they had come she turns bow drawn.

"I com in peace! I am the samurai Amari Nobunaga!" A male voice calls out.

"Amari!" The princess struggled to stand even with Kagomes help.

"Princess!" he walked faster but stayed more the arms length away wary of Kagome "What is this demon that touches you!" He pulled out his sword.

Kagome saw that he had a good heart she reached out gently caressing it with her power, "Calm warrior, I mean no harm and I am not a demon. I am a child of Kami."

He fell to his knees and bowed head to the floor. "Majesty of Japan, my life is yours!" He spoke softly but she caught every word.

Majesty of Japan? "I am Kagome, and all I ask is that you protect this woman with your life, keep her safe in your heart and let no harm come to her." The word came from somewhere else, in her heart she knew they were in love true love and she bound them. Marks circled their wrists, words of Matrimony. When they saw this, he stood and took the princess in to his arms, they wept with joy and he promised Kagome he would always protect her. "I have to go and see if I can help them dispatch the toad, I am sorry he is lost Tsuyu take solace in your love." She took off after the boys hoping they were okay.

She entered the bath house that was attached to the bed chamber, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru taking turns striking the toad, Miroku stood on the edge of the bath chanting a holy prayer that seemed to be driving the toad mad. A massive tongue lash sent Mioku crashing into a wall. Kagome Swore and drew her bow. "Give me an opening!" she struck true, the shard sailed out of the slowly disintegrating demon who swore vengeance with his last breath. The shard sparkled and shone at is dropped it self in her palm. For the second time her words came from some where else, "Into me shard of Shikon no Tama, pure and safe." It is then that she discovered the shard that Yura had was already there just under her rib.

With the toads death the keep was transformed, cleansed of the toads dark power the girls released.

"Whoa, that was really cool!" Kagome went to Mirokus side, other then being a bit sore he was alright.

"Now what." Inuyasha asked, her power seemed to grow stronger, he thought it maybe the jewel.

"A bath?" She looked at Sesshomaru and giggled again when he rolled his eyes she moved to quick for him to counter and shoved him in the warm water of the hot spring fed bath. And immediately ran Inuyahsa and Miroku on her heels, her peals of laughter confusing the new couple.

"Is is done then?" Tsuyu asked perplexed by there jovial mood.

"It is." Kagome smiled, Now we must run because I just pushed Lord Sesshomaru the dai yoki of the west into your bath."

They seemed more confused and slightly frightened as three of their saviors ran out of the room, quickly followed by a chuckling dog demon. They heard Kagomes laughter as she was caught and tickled. They had never met stranger people.

* * *

**Kagome has discovered a new power, finding and binding wedded bliss, what is the reason for that? We shall see :)**

**The reason the fight with the toad is so short is One the boys had been beating on him a while and there were three of them and Two my Kagome is a lot stronger and more confidant :)**

**Hope you enjoyed see you next time**

**And remember to review or message me with your likes, dislikes and ideas. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: As She Steps Through Time**

**Thank you :) Violet Eagle and Kouga's Older Woman.**

**You guys make me feel awesome. **

_**Okay I am reading a story that at chapter 10 has 100 reviews... So tell me what I can do better :)**_

_**My hubby pointed out I do not have any negative ones so there is a Yay :)**_

* * *

**Offer Accepted, and Kit Rescued**

He felt her getting closer, not knowing what to do he used fox magic trying to hide.

She felt his magic, young but so much potential. "Kit? I am not here to hurt you please come talk to me?" She used the voice that one would use on a scared animal, soft and coaxing.

He froze she was looking in his direction not the decoy. "I am not afraid of you maybe I just don't want to talk." His voice defiant, with a hint of desperation.

"Well if you change your mind we have food." Kagome smiled and began to walk away.

His stomach growled at the mention of food, he really hoped she had not heard it.

Back at the camp they waited, it took him about ten minutes to be sniffing close by. They stayed quite going about their meal chatting about the fair, the fight, the journey. The little blur of red hair darted in as quick as he could for a fish sitting by the fire. Kagome was faster and scooped him up in her arms.

"Hello again, if you want some you will have to ask nicely kit." She smiled and he pouted about being caught.

Poof of fox magic and she was holding an acorn.

Black Shards sent a wave though Kagome as they entered her sensing range. "Kit STOP Demons are coming!." She she screamed Two of them landed between her and the kit. Her bow was in her hand and she was running with the three guys following closely. "Don't you Fucking Dare!" She snarled, they turned to look at her sensing

her power.

"This is not of your business, were are just tying up loose ends." The normal looking one said as if killing the boy was nothing to worry about.

Normally Kagome was mellow, sort of, But you try to hurt a child and you are in for a day with a crazy bitch. "I don't know who you are, and I don't give a flying Fuck. Kit come here jump in to Sesshomarus's arms, Maru wave." She had an arrow ready to go pointed straight at ugly's big hairless head and her power was radiating off her in waves.

"Brother?" Manten whispered.

"Its okay brother, I have jewel shard remember." Hiten said trying to comfort his brother.

If it hadn't been for her demon hearing she would not have heard Shippos pained whimper "He is wearing my father like a belt..." She didn't thin she just aimed at ugly's head.

Hiten took Mantin's legs out from under him just in time to not lose his head. When Mantin saw that his only hair was severed he exploded in rage and rushed them.

Kagome almost had another arrow drawn when Inuyasha jumped in front of her Tessaiga grinning like a mad man when in transformed into a sword the size of a bus bench. Easily blocking the Thunder Breath Mantin sent his way and taking a deep upper swing, the lug moved fast enough to lose an ear instead of his head. His screams enraged Hiten who sends a lightness bolt at Inuyasha, Tessaiga takes much of the blast but he is sent flying back into a tree. Kagome lets lose an Arrow nearly severing Hitens leg. Mantin Hits her with Lightning breath, and is rewarded with Mirokus sutra to his head. The blast of the sutra sends Mantins brain matter everywhere Hitin tears in his eyes charges blindly. Inuyasha intercepts him with Tassaiga, when Inuyasha's sword connects with Raigekijiin there is an explosion of lightning that almost hits Rin if not for AhUns quick thinking it would have. Sesshomaru quickly places Shippo with Rin Telling AhUn to protect them, he leaps into the fray.

Hiten growls begging the shards for more power he pulls Mantin's shards and swallowing them. He begins to shake violently before exploding into a grotesque monster. Miroku stays by Kagomes side, Mantin's thunder breath had injured her badly. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha work together to fight the Hiten monster. They were in perfect sync and the monster thrashes violently stabbing Inuyasha's shoulder and slicing Sesshomaru's cheek. Leaping away they all pant for a moment having fought hard. When Hiten lifts his hands they are not sure what to expect but brace themselves, when an enormous ball of lightning starts to form in his hands Inuyasha brings up Tessaiga.

'Wind Scar' he was not sure if he heard or felt the words all he knew was they came from the sword and his father told him to trust it so he copied the feeling screaming "Wind Scar!" The Weaving golden lines rushed towards Hiten.

Sesshomaru Sent his own yoki attack laced with poison the green soul sealer mixed with the gold wind scar.

As Hiten releases his massive attack he registered what was coming at him. The ball of lightning was destroyed by the brothers attacks Hiten Disintegrated before he could say a word.

"Come to me." Kagome Coughed, the shards shone bright pink and all six of the slivers made there way to there Kagome. "Into me." Small flash and the shards disappeared. With the 32nd she had caught after the exp lotion the one she got from Yura and the frog demon it was a pretty good start for less the two weeks of work. "I hurt." She whined.

"I am so sorry I did not protect you Miss Kagome!" Miroku bowed on her left side.

"You blew up his head, gross but I think that was pretty good payback." She smiled.

He still felt guilty but he nodded happy she was not mad at him.

"Angel, I too apologize..." Sesshomaru was cut off

"Don't you dare! You were protecting a child that always takes precedence!" she watched him nod.

"Feh, I was too busy fighting pay more attention next time..." Inuyasha growled and was promptly smacked in the back of the head.

"Do not take being afraid for her out on her idiot..." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the pouting puppy that was his half brother. He went to get AhUn Closer and bring the children over.

"You... Protected me... and you didn't have to now your hurt." He began to cry.

"Don't cry sweetheart, I am pretty tough, I would never let bullies win." Kagome hugs the little kit and he just lets go.

"They killed my mama and papa, i followed you because of the jewel shards I wanted to be strong enough to avenge my parents but I was so scared..." Shippo cried for a while by the time he was done, Kagome was mostly healed and he was fast asleep.

They traveled, Kagome flying carrying the kit and Rin on AhUns back, the stars were out by now.

"We will be at my fortress by morning if we don't stop." Sesshomaru informed her.

Kagome had been watch Miroku, he could run really really fast. She said the first thing that came to mind "Whens breakfast?"

He chuckled, "Whatever you desire Angel." But he didn't just say it, he said is, in that deep toe curling way.

"I have to accept his offer tomorrow..." Kagome let that hang there a moment, "Giving that couple cut my time down I have till tomorrow night to get control or I lose it... I cant do the binding spell, not if I don't have to."

"I understand." he came closer and rubbed her back gently. "No need for shame angel, it is who you are."

* * *

**Yes I did just give super demon a new attack, stands to reason that he could do it too, with a twist... and I wanted them both to attack there, and Sesshomaru only has Tenseiga and his poison and claws right now... :)**

**Shippo is a child and a good judge of character that is why he trusts them so easily... **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: As She Steps Through Time**

_**Yay, than you Kouga's Older Woman. :) 3**_

_**Thank you Violet Eagle :)**_

_**Here you go Alyra Rose, thanks :) **_

* * *

Inuyasha had heard what Kagome had said, sighing loudly enough to attract Miroku's attention all he said was "Lucky Bastard" and left him in the dust.

Miroku was very confused but continued to run until AhUn came to him and he got to rest his legs.

As the sun rose a beautiful stone castle came into view.

"Oh Sesshomaru! It is beautiful!" Kagome smiled at him picking up her pace, taking in the thick stone walls that surrounded a compound filled with houses and shops, this was the largest amount of demons she had felt at one time. There were humans as well she was surprised. In the center seemed to be a large squarish box with stair ways on the out side there were harpoons or something on the top!.

"In the center there that building has two floors on the bottom is for civilians during an emergency the top is the bulk storage of out weapons and armor. The walls surrounding Waning Moon Keep, is were the soldiers and I live, also the few guest rooms we have. Also the button emergency doubles as out main hall and kitchens all the food is stored there, an army is only as strong as the stomachs are full sometimes. Do to magic and my acceptance of humans and Mikos, the food store has a keeping spell that they made for my birthday a few years ago actually. Once I stopped being a rage aholic dick head and Inuyasha would put it, they came to love me in away, at least they respect my ability to keep them safe." Sesshomaru looked apon his home with fondness.

Shippo finally began to stir, he must not have been sleeping well. "Mama?" He snuggled into Kagome.

"Hey sunshine, your waking up. If you open your eyes you will see something pretty cool." Kagome kept her voice calm and happy.

"Humm?" He blinked his eyes sleepy. Slowly remembering life up to now, he felt conflicted, very comfortable and safe but guilty and sad too. "Are we flying?" Confusion.

"We are, do you see that castle there? That is where we are going... I have something to do today... but tomorrow we will talk all about you, okay?" She watched him nod and nuzzled him, which he seemed to enjoy.

They set down in front of the main hall doors a cheer wass sounded for their lords return. A creepy toad thing appeared. "Lord Sesshomaru are these Prisoners or more... rift raft you have honored by saving?"

"Jaken, shut up. This as you know is my half brother, your superior Inuyasha. This is A Child of Kami!" there were many gasps. "Her name is Lady Kagome, honored guest and her friends Monk Miroku and the young kit Shippo. Treat them with respect as always bring any issues to me." He nodded and beckoned everyone to follow him, Jaken following behind whining profusely.

He had showed them the guest rooms the door to his and Rins, Kagome got one to her self along the same wall as Sesshomaru's a large opening to the west, a massive bed, a ginormous fire place and a closet. They gave her time to settle and did the same them selves Shippo and Rin playing under the watchful whiny eye of the Kappa Jaken. She pulled everything in her back back out, clothes, weapons, feminine products thankfully haven't had to deal with that here yet. She found her camera and smiled.

A knock on the door.

"Yes?" Kagome curious who would be knocking went camera in hand.

"It is Sesshomaru, may I come in?" He held a tray of foods and tea in one hand and stack of books in the other.

"Whoa how are you carrying all that?" Kagome opened the door wide.

"This Sesshomaru has perfect balance." the first person thing, made her giggle like crazy mission accomplished.

"You know to just look at you, one would think you are made of stone, a perfect sculpture. But you make me feel so relaxed in my own skin. Thank you." Kagome took the books and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Heart warming gooey feeling. "You are most welcome Angel." he laugh as she instantly plopped on a big pillow a book already open. "You like to read or desperate?"

"Mmm, both." she laughed and put the book aside taking the tea. "Yummy!"

"Glad you enjoy it." he paused feeling awkward. "Should I send the monk to you?"

"Is there a place for a bath first?" Kagome studied her flawless tea cup.

"Of course you can use my private ones." He put down his tea after finishing it. "I will wait in the hall for you to get ready."

"I would say you don't have to wait, if that wouldn't get us both in trouble." Kagome still did not look at him but felt him get closer, he tilted her chin up to look into his simmering golden eyes. "Oh you are so pretty..." Their hearts beat faster, he leaned down a little not touching her, she wrapped her arms around his neck nibbling her lip. "Maru, is is okay if I kiss you?"

"Please." It sounded like a plea.

She pulled him down the rest of the way, his arms wrapped around her waist, they both moaned as their tongues played together. Sesshomaru growled reaching down pulling her up to straddle him as she sucked on his tongue. He roughly pushed her back into a wall, she moaned and bucked. "Oh, Sesshomaru." She managed to pin him against the wall and he submitted to her assault on his neck.

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked walking blindly into the room. Once his eyes found them all he could say was "Oh, oh..." He paused one enjoying the view of the Angel playing Top to the Dog Lord, 'Damn they are sexy...' He walked over speaking as to not startle them. "Hey guys, i really don't think a pregnant Western lord is a good idea." He scooped her around the waist and took several steps back. She growled and whined at the same time. Sesshomaru stood very still eyes red.

"Help her." And he was gone slamming the door shut behind him, Miroku figured a cold bath...

"Hey Kagome..." He really didn't know what to say and when she started pressing her ass into him he just kept stepping backwards until he fell on to the bed. "Oh not going to help"

She started sniffing him, "You smell... wrong, not mine... Want smart pretty monk mine?"

He could not get his brain to clear but he was pretty sure she was asking to claim him. The thought filled him with joy, arousal and no reason not to say yes...

"Mir,o,ku? Do you want to be one of mine?" Kagome purred.

"Oh god yes, after? After we get you control?" Miroku was dazed.

"Mmm yes, smart sexy Monk." She began nibbling on his neck pulling at his clothes.

She had the ability of control, just lack of practice. He began pulling at her clothes as well, soon he was naked and she was in the strangest most inciting breast bindings and underwear he had ever seen.

Her mouth found his nipple she licked and sucked and nibbled. As she trailed down he reluctantly pulled her up, "oh nononono, must not finish to soon." She laid her down on her back needing her assistance to remove the bra she called it. The sounds she made as he feasted on her full luscious breasts had him aching. When he remover her underwear he almost came from her taste and reaction alone. When she orgasmed he felt the amulet reflect something already. "okay, did you feel that? What ever just happened?"

"Yes, return the pleasure given with a gift. I felt it." She wiggled feeling electric, the fact that the first orgasm she ever had, her first time being naked being with Miroku, it felt right not dirty and that freedom was amazing.

"Okay lets try again and see if you can grab a hold of it, stop the child gift, unless they want one. Okay?" He slid up her body resting the head of his aching cock on her entrance, holding her hip down when she tried to thrust up. "This may hurt a little, but not for long." She used her demon speed and strength just a little and ended up on top and fully pierced and screaming with pleasure.

Miroku was not a novice, but holy shit this felt like nothing he had ever experienced. She caought on quick no need for instruction he loved to watch her bounce, loved when her breasts rubbed against his chest. He had a tight hold on her hips and enjoyed the ride when she started to lose rythem he slipped his hand between them rubbing her clit, sitting up she bounced in his lap holding his shoulders being as careful with he nails as she could,

"Miroku!" She chanted and moaned his name. When it happened she was able to enjoy the ride and stop the gift almost instantly. "Holy fucking shit Yes!" she fell back laughing. "Oh god Miroku, that felt amazing!" He smiled kinda goofy.

"I have never, not like that. You are a gift from the gods." he moved to lay on top of her kissing her.

"Can we do it again?" She giggled.

It too the rest of the day and well into the night for her control to be perfect but as the voice spoke to her she was enveloped in light an she was one.

Somewhere in the castle a familiar voice was heard saying "Fin-a-fuckingly!"

* * *

**Cherry popped **


	22. Chapter 22

**Because of the Amulet :) Shremsgirl, I am going to guess Sesshomaru fan, Do not worry Her Maru will Not be left wanting. I hope **

**Kouga's Older Woman: Miroku is just lucky Kouga is not here yet ;) lol and know my Sesshomar's personalty is non possessive, unlike Inuyasha it is going to be one of the differences between Full and half demons. **

**Chapter 22 As She Walks Through Time**

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Miroku Vacated Kagomes room the next day, was amused to see him walking funny.

Knock knock

"Yes Maru?" Kagome was in a great mood this morning sore hungry really wanted a bath.

"My bath chambers?" He couldn't stop his reaction to the scent of their sex.

"Yay! Bath, bath, bath! Finally going to have a bath!" Kagome sang as she got her things together and wrapped a towel around herself. When she walked into the hall she was met with the smoldering eyes of a tall hansom demon.

"Angel..." the bath is this way.

She went to his room and followed her noes to the hot spring. It was a magnificent marble piece of art with steaming hot water pouring into it. "Who made this?" she asked awed.

"I did. I enjoy using my hands." he stood inches from her watched her shiver.

She turned facing him, looking up into his eyes. There was a pull between them, heart to heart is was new and old at the same time. "Do you feel it? Is it just me?"

He knew immediately what she was talking about there was a connection between their hearts. And untouchable real thing. "I do."

"It is like the connection the princess and samurai had, just ours." Her pupils dilated focusing on the connection she could see it.

"Are you saying you want to marry me Angel?" He let humor into his voice but it was still husky with need.

She chuckled, "I am saying we are ment to fall in love." she looked into his eyes and he kissed her.

He muttered "I am more then half way there." he moaned as she dropped her towel and pressing her naked body against him.

They consummated their relationship on the marble floor of the hots pring. His warm strong hands, her needy mouth. He felt her control her hands, "I am a demon my angel, don't hold back!" he bit her neck lapping at the blood she moaned and thrust against his thick member. Once he was in her, she felt full complete. He fucked her hard and she made him bleed moaning and writhing against him, but he also made love to her and she kissed him tenderly. They had a raw passionate energy that permeated over the entire fortress. They made couples drop what they were doing to rut, some even in the streets, they made people who loved from a far profess their love. It was a powerful sexual magic.

The claim changed, when they were done and bathing each other she discovered a new mark on his heart, it was just like the one on her neck. "You are mine Prince of the West. You are mine."

"Yours forever, my Angel." He had No idea how she did it but this woman, was his dominant and he did not care.

* * *

An hour later found them in the main hall Kagome eating more then Inuyasha by three times.

"Hungry?" The hanyo asked feeling horny as hell and left out.

"Definitely, does not help that I have not eaten since yesterday morning, a demon/Miko/ Angel things gotta eat." She smiled then frowned, "Why are you mad?"

"Not mad, jealous and I don't know wht I am jealous..." Inuyasha pouted.

Kagome tried to look for the connection but could see nothing but the claim and it was hollow for some reason... she really needed to read that book. "I don't know hunny." half hug. "Shippo!"

"Yes Ma... Kagome?" He was by her side immediately, and saw a change in her, no more was she surrounded by uncertainty it had been lie a storm. She was calm now if she had been radiant before... he could not describe her now.

"Well I told you today that we would talk about you right?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah..." He was nervous.

"Well I heard tell that there is a school for kits like you. I don't know much about it but Sesshomaru seems to know quite a bit about it." Kagome kept her voice cheery.

"You don't like me?" He felt the tears coming.

"Feh, this woman has not meat a kid she doesn't like." Inuyasha interjected knowing a little about what the kid was feeling. "She unlike anyone I have met gives a shit for no reason, she wants what is best for you."

Her brilliant smile dried his tears. "Exactly, you do not have to answer right now, you can stay with me as long as you want."

All he said was "Okay!" and took off after Rin

"Well I thought that was going to take longer." She giggled and rubbed Inuyasha's back. "Thank you Yasha."

"No problem, I seriously wish you had been around when I got orphaned." when she kissed the top off his head his only thought was 'friend zoned...' He hoped it wasn't true, but with out her constant use of the claims power, he was jealous. He knew something was off but what was it? Before he had been fine but two days ago... things were going hay wire and he wanted to know what it was.

* * *

Two days ago...

Urasue swore, "Come on you clay bitch." A clay coffin steamed in front of her. Uttering the soul placing spell again and again it was taking days! She chanted again and again she felt the pull and tug Finally maybe...

The spell was done but not enough the woman 'lived' but was still an empty clay doll. She would need to triple the herbs... "Maybe a human sacrifice?" the old woman asked her self.

* * *

_**Dun, dun dun... lol Kagomes soul is in trouble so is her claim with Inu, and her and Sessh have completed the claim!**_

_**Thoughts questions?**_

_**Lots of love**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 As She Steps Through Time**

_**Soul Explanation:**_

_**Kagome born first, saves Midy or Shikon Priestess she carries a small piece of Kagomes Human/Miko Soul. Kikyou is a descendant of Midy's carries that Small piece as the first born daughter Kikyou's death gave the piece back to Kagome, since Keade had no children the line dies with her. SO when wicked witch does the call, the rest of Kagomes human soul answers it. :) Make sense? **_

**A Life in the Balance**

* * *

"Your soul is being used pet, That is the problem, not your body or my spell, a reincarnation... what a pain in the ass." The old witch was in a bad mood, "We need the body that houses your soul. With what I have already done it should have come already... so it is not a normal human that houses your soul." Urasue growled. Getting together the ingredients for a powerful calling spell. The little bitch would come, like it or not.

* * *

It was almost dinner when Kagome felt a strange pull to the north east. "Roku, Maru? Something is wrong... " She tries to plant her feet put it changes from a gentle suggestion to a demand. "Ahh!" involuntarily she takes to the air moving faster then even Sesshomaru can.

Using dog demon speech, Sesshomaru tells Inuyasha what has happened and to tell Jaken to watch the children and bring the Monk in a series of barks and howls that echo for miles.

Kagome landed outside a cave it smelled so wrong she wanted to run but could not bring her legs or wings to move, she was frozen.

"A child of Kami Holds Kikyou's soul?" Urasue was gobsmacked. The girl would break free soon, and the only way to get Kikyou's soul would be to have the Angel give it back freely.

"Inuyasha's Kikyou?" Kagome was getting irritated and this horrendous smelling witch put her threat meter to 9 out of ten. Her power responded instantly to her with of being free, she ignited in a magenta fire that also spooked the shit out of the witch.

"Yes, Inuyasaha Kikyou. I resurrected her, but you hold the soul she was born with..." Urasue tried to look sad, this Kamis child was on the side of light.

Kagome sniffed reluctantly, 'blech dead people' there was something in there, it smelt like bones and dirt, death with a hint of sunlight. "Bring her to me witch!" She watched as the old woman passed ignoring the hiss and curss words. She saw a lot of her human face in this woman, they had said Kikyou looked like her but holy shit!. Searching her soul she found it, the peice that Midy had held.

"Kagome! Do not give that clay pot life! She is under a binding spell the witch controls her and wth your power the woman will have True life." Sesshomaru calmly steadied his breath.

"Cant we just kill the witch?" Kagome asked in a tone that spelled Doom for the witch in a happy 'Oh look at that' kind of way.

Instantly Sesshomaru had the witch in his clutches poison claws centimeters from her neck.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Inuyasha yelled dropping the monk instantly who just said "hey!"

"I can give you Kikyou." she kept her voice flat, her power manifesting her intent, all she had to do was place her hand on Kikyou's heart and she would live.

"What?" His legs gave way. "She could be alive? As she was before?"

"Yes, the witch has done her job well." Kagome could see he was conflicted.

* * *

_**Short Chapter to ask my readers if**_

_**A) Bring her back to life and the chaos that will ensue from that!**_

_**Or**_

_**B) Inuyasha wants her soul to stay at rest, because she would hate being brought back so displaced in time...**_

_**Opinions?**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 As She Steps Through Time**

_**After almost instant Votes we are going with (drum roll!) Option B giggle**_

_**~Kouga's Older Woman**_

_**~Lady-Fire01**_

_**Thank you**_

**The Decision**

* * *

He did not know what to do, the life of the woman he loved was in his hands. Kagome was leaving it up to him, he could see why, he knew her best he loved her... but he also thought he might love Kagome too...

Kagome saw a flash in the connection between her and Inuyasha, he had admitted something important, it was effecting his decision... for some reason that made her feel guilty. She was proud of the strength she had already obtained... Narku was going to eat it! She hoped...

"What is your choice Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, wanting to dispatch the witch as quickly as possible she smelled...

"I... I don't know." 'What the fuck am I supposed to do!' He thought about Kikyou, who and what she had been... Kiss first kiss came to mind,

* * *

_He looked into her deep brown eyes, shouting all the things she could not say... her lips looked so soft. He begged her with his honey warm eyes. It was slow, sweet and over to quickly._

"_Inuyasha..I" He kissed her mouth shut._

"_Kikyou, before you... I was so angry, jagged and scared. You have changed me, and I love you." HE answer was to place a hand on his cheek and kiss him again._

* * *

"_What you thinking about?" They sat on a hill watching the sun set._

_She chuckled softly, "Death... I wonder what happens? Do you think I will go to heaven?"_

_Immediately he said "Yes." when she looked for more he struggled a bit. "You have a pure soul? You smell like sunshine... you are light and love wrapped in a beautiful woman."_

"_Thank you Inuyasha." She smiled_

* * *

_Pinned to a tree by his dying love, she looks relived? Blackness,Light a face of an angel...you smells funny?_

* * *

"Let her go.." He let tears fall, with out shame and with love in his heart. "She would want to stay free."

"Whatever you say Yasha. Releasing her soul to go back where it belonged. She changed focus, dismantling the spell. She motioned for Sesshomaru to bring her the witch and placed one hand on her head another on the clay doll. She saw many things in the woman's head most vile some useful she kept what she wanted and forced the woman to undue her spell. Kikyou's doll fell to dust and blew away in a magical wind. "It is done."

He needed no more then that breaking her neck and poring his poison all over it.

Kagome used a spell of the witches blowing her to the four winds. She physically shock her self off. "Blech death witch..." She nuzzled Sesshomaru's jaw with her head as she passed by. "Inuyasha?"

She stood in front of him, smiling and resting her hand in his hair as she wrapped him self around her legs. The connection flicked again, then as if a flood gate was open she was hit with his emotions. It was fixed the claim no longer wavering. She moved and he whimpered but when she settled her self in his crossed legs crossing her own around his back he sighed content and they just hugged. Soon Miroku and Sesshomaru felt the pull and legs resting on top of each others what ever way the wrapped their arms and legs around the hugging pair. Kagome's powers sang, quickly laying claim to Miroku, magically asking him permission which he granted then just swirling around them apparently as happy as Kagome her self.

* * *

"Kiara, what exactly am I looking at?" the fire cat mewed a few times.

"You literally just told me didn't you? I wish I could speak your language..." Sango sighed watching the strangest display of demon, human and whatever the hell behavior she had ever seen. Demons were demons and these were strong ones. Getting her Hiraikotsu ready to fly, Kiara shaking her head and transformed.

"What was that?" Kagome's voice was muffled but heard all the same. The swirling happy barrier vibrated viciously as... 'an enormous boomerang?' bounced off of it.

The four stood, the barrier dissipating. "Woman, What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked venom in his voice and on his claws.

"Your deaths demon wretches." Sango screamed.

"Please stop! I feel your soul you are pure, in pain but on the side of Light do not fight us?" Kagome stood in front of her boy's hands out to her sides. Only just now thinking if she had powers like Sesshomaru or Inuyasha... part demon right? In full view the Demon slayer dropped to a knee.

"My father said there would be one... why do you surround your self with demons if you are on the side of light?" Sango was in awe and confused.

"They are with me, please what is your name warrior?" Kagome knew she needed this woman on her side.

"Sango, of the demon slayer tribe... The last of the demon slayer tribe." There was pain in her voice but strength to.

"My name is Kagome, these are my men, will you entertain the thought of joining us against Naraku. And whatever other evil we face?" Kagome saw her eyes widen heard her heart beat quicker.

"You will face Naraku! I will come with you, Only to see that scourge brought down... he killed my whole village..." Sango bowed and jumped from her vantage point in front of Kagome. "If the Angel will accept us." Kiara set down beside her mistress and said hello.

Kagome could not help squealing like the teenager she was. "Pretty Kitty! Hello to you too!... Yes I can understand you... Sango she say's 'I told you so.' and that she loves you very much."

Sango laughed and snuggled into the fire cats side. "i love you too, brat. So it is true you can speak to animals?"

"Mhmm." Kagome could not help the impulse to hug her, she froze and then relaxed. When Kagome felt Miroku coming closer she growled. "Bad pervert... No." He stopped dead and pouted.

Sango pulled away first a weird feeling in her stomach. "Bad pervert? The pretty monk there?" Kagome nodded. "Sorry do not swing that way." She laughed as he pouted more but got a little nervous of the glint in Kagome's eye at this knowledge.

Whisper in in Sangos ear knowing the two with demon blood could hear but not the human. "I wonder what he would do if I told him I swing both?"

Sango laughed and blushed simultaneously and Inyasha kinda fell over face red, Sesshomaru just chuckled imagining the monks reaction.

"Back to Waning Moon?" Kagome grinned and offered Sango the first class ride. Carrying her piggy back she left the boys to figure their selves out. Sango screamed with joy what a way to travel! Hey did the angel just cop a feel of her butt?

* * *

_**Story altering decision made :)**_

_**What do you think?**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: As She Steps Through Time**

_**Sorry Guest reviewer thank you for the vote!**_

_**Kimori Takahash, **_

_**Kouga's Older Woman, **_

_**Violet Eagle,**_

* * *

Sango Gasped taking in the keep. Demons and humans living together as equals? It was unheard of... Kiara became quick friends with the human girl Rin and fox Kit Shippo and a two headed Dragon Au and Un, Kagome had said they were pleased to meet her... Right now she was hiding in a pretty room that she felt comfortable in immediately, Kagome had said she was Starved she lefter her to explore after the tour to eat.

Knock knock

"Miss Sango?" The deep baritone belonged to the lord of the land the super tall one with lots of muscles and unfair hair...

"Yes?" She didn't know what to do...

"Mind if I come in?" with the soft 'Its your castle.' he came in hearing her damn is sensitive ears. "What brought you to this room?"

"It felt... comfortable." She shrugged.

"Not surprising as it is Our Lady Kagome's room." He gave her a small smile. "You obviously know what she is... but how much do you know?"

"Children of Kami are sent to earth to balance out the world... I have heard not read of any Angels and humans call them on the dark side."

"Their was one... near the beginning of time, he gave the world darkness... It was his duty and he was hated for it..." Sesshomaru sighed, she knew little more then he did apparently maybe quite less.

"I also know that you are her first chosen... the first of her Harem..." His eyes widened "It is in you aura and hers... there is a connection between you it it almost touchable... she has two potentials... at her age she should have many more... why is she so behind?" Sango was confused...

"I believe that is a story for her to tell... How can you see that?" Sesshomaru was curious she seemed a normal human.

"A spell my tribe placed on me." She shrugged again fidgeting... " I can also see she is... interested in me... No idea what to think of that, a blind person could tell she is gorgeous but wow baggage..."

He laughed, "You would think... it is like she absorbs baggage you are who you are you believe what you believe... you are just freer." Sesshomaru shrugged this time, not something he did often.

"By just hugging me... I felt so calm, it was like I was transported to my happy place... Question I only caught the tail end of what was going on what was with the glowing group hug?"

"I actually do not know why we were glowing, did not notice to be honest. My half brother had to lose someone he had care for a great deal we we comforting him." Sesshomaru studied her. Demon slaayer armor was light wight but strong, her Hiraikotsu made of Demon bone. "You should sleep, Kagome wont mind, we will make sure to get you dinner. Are you alright staying here or do you want another room?"

No she did not want a new room... she liked it here, but ut made her blush. "I... I will just stay here if it is okay with all of you? I have No idea what Harem manners are..."

He couldn't help laughing, "Whatever Kagome say's goes... basically all we have so far."

Sango smiled. "Okay." She was asleep before her left the room.

* * *

Inuyasha was grumpy, the new moon was coming... that meant a night of humanity. He really did not like being human, so weak, what would Kagome think? And what the heck is with the new girl? Kagome 'likes' girls... he did not even know where to go with that thought so he just dropped his head on the table and swore.

"Uncle!" Rin tugged on his hair. "Come play with us!"

"Not likely" he muttered into the table.

"Pwease Uncle!" Rin pouted.

"Come on Hanyo, she just wants to play with you its not hard." The Kit mimicked Sesshomaru's voice.

Growl "What did you just say to me! You little brat!" And the chase was on.

Shippo giggled being thankful for being both small and fast. The Hanyo was pretty good at dealing with his fox magic bat it was still fun, and Rin was having fun too!.

"Carfull kit he is rather temper mental." Miroku sipped his tea.

"I will five you Mental." He laughed and Inuyasha roared.

Kagome landed beside Miroku, finally finished stuffing her face. "What in the?"

"Shippo got Inuyasha to play... he was being mean to Rin you see, and the kit has taken a strong liking to the girl." He smiled.

"Ahh... Is Inuyasha behaving?" Kagome was watching the chase she could not tell if the irritated Hanyo was playing or really trying to hurt the child.

"Not sure, he is not very mature you know... stunted childhood and all that. Plus the kit may have implied that Inuyasha was a stupid Hanyo..." Miroku sipped his tea still calm and just observing.

"Crap! Sesshomaru told me Kisune are prone to mischief..." Kagome sighed. "Shippo come here." She oppend her arms to catch him.

"Yes Kagome?" Shippo tried to look innocent.

"Give 'em! Little brat." Inuyasha growled until he took in Kagomes glare directed at him. His ears drooped.

"Shippo, we do not call our friends names okay?" He nodded at her. "Apologize to Inuyasha." He did, "Go play nicely with Rin." he took off. "Inuyasha, Shippo is a child, he was just trying to play with you not hurt your feelings."

Feh whatever..." He jumped up to the roof.

"Like a cant fly up there? Baka... Oh shut up Miroku." She smiled at the chuckling monk.

"Kagome, my general informed me of a situation that maybe shard related. In a village in the east one of my scouts felt the pull. We leave in the morning?" Sesshomaru had thought his most trusted scouts would make this jewel business more manageable.

Kagome looked at the late afternoon sun, "That is a good plan Sesshomaru." she gave him a hug, basking in his warmth. "Did you hear that grumpy Hanyo."

"Of course." He grumbled glaring at his brother from the root top, growling when his half-brother just laughed at him.

"Sango is resting in your room M'lady, would you like an escort to your chambers?" Sesshomaru rested his chin on the top of her head, she smelled amazing.

"Hmm, Miroku? Why don't the three of us have a bath?" Kagome smiled and pulled away from the so undignified Sesshomaru who was gaping at her to start walking towards the rooms. An equally stunned Miroku just looked at Sesshomaru for a moment before they shrugged and followed her.

"Oh come the fuck on!..." Inuyasha cursed.

* * *

Sango did not know what woke her all she knew was that she had to do something! Working her fingers furiously on her clit and nipples she did not stop until she came, hard.

Still panting she tried not to blush as Kagome still dripping from her bath dropped the towel giving Sango a full view of her spectacular breasts and toned body, when she bent to grab something out of her bag Sango stuffed some of the blanket in her mouth to keep quite, she has a great ass. When the woman finally climbed into the bed absolutely naked Sango curses the gods filling the angel quickly snuggle up to her. 'of all the ways to die, this could be worse.' She wondered what the woman would say in the morning, and went on to have some spectacularly dirty dreams.

* * *

_**Hehehehe 'poor' Sango. **_

_**So Koga shall be showing up in two to three chapters, and about the same for Sango to jump Kagome... less I am guessing if Kagome wakes up feeling... 'hungry' lol I don't know they just met.**_

_**What would You do if you were Sango right now?**_

_**I am not sure what to do with Inuyasha...**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Kimori Takahashi, :)**_

_**Kouga's Older Woman: I am just worried about Yasha and Maru sharing a Mate... but you make a valid point... especially since Kikyo is dead... and who else could put up with him :P**_

_**Violet Eagle :)**_

**Chapter 26 As She Steps Through Time. **

Sango awoke to her head resting on something soft and warm and the sensation of someone running their fingers through her hair. Sitting up she saw that at some point she had turned completely and was using Kagome's stomach as a pillow, currently getting a face full of perfect breasts she turned beet red when her gawking was interrupted by a sultry, "Good Morning Demon Slayer." She was out of that bed so fast she landed on her ass. As Kagome started crawling across the bed towards her she felt her will crumbling.

"Brought you breakfast!" The cheery monks statement was echoed by the crashing of the food try dropped, he gaped at the site before him. Kagome inches from Sango, Kagome's full lips in a pout at the interruption. "I think I may cry... I could die happy."

"What the hell are you stan..." Inuyasha walked around the Monk his frown quickly changing into a blushing pervy grin.

"Morning boy's... Go Away?" Kagome sat on her heels uncaring of her nudity exept to say. "close the door the children might walk by."

Sango took off at full speed blushing like crazy.

"Stupid males." She growled, "This Close." She put her fingers up pinched together.

"Want company? To scratch the itch?" Miroku was hit with a pillow. "Heeyy! Not my fault..." The pillow mushing up his clothes enough to bare his chest the mark he had acquired last night.

Inuyasha watched him walk away pouting...

"Close the door please?" Kagome stood from the bed, watched as he closed the door, him still on the inside she chuckled. "Come here?" he locked the door. And did as she asked she could tell he was already hard. "Like what you see?" he nodded standing right in front of her. She slipped her hands in and disrobed his torso effortlessly. And pulled him into a hug, he shuttered with pleasure caressing her bare back, digging his hands in her hair as she slid up his body to kiss his neck.

"Fuck you feel so good." he slid his one hand down grasping the one side of her ass with a moan, pulling her leg up around his waist.

"Take me to bed Inu? Be mine?" Her voice was breathy with need.

"About fucking time." He paused to smirk. "Bitch." he felt twisted but he fucking enjoyed it when she slapped him and through him to the bed.

"Take your fucking pants off mutt." she growled feeling horny ass hell and a little pissed off.

He was done before she got to the bed. "You are fucking glorious you know that?"

She smiled and jumped sinking base deep on his cock when she landed on him.

He roared with pleasure and then fucked hard, not making love but fucking. The keep for the third time in less then a week was overcome with sexual energy. Sesshomaru and Miroku falling prey to it themselves having hidden in Sesshomaru's room they made out and groped each other like virgin teenagers until they both came. The four of them ended up in Sesshomaru's bath panting and getting clean, Kagome and Inuyasha washing each other Sesshomaru and Miroku not looking at each other, they were worried Kagome would be furious with them.

When they were done, Sesshomaru stayed to get dressed Inuyasha and Miroku going to their room to do the same and Kagome back to her own room choosing a pair of short shorts a tank top her combat boots with a knife in each her bow and quiver. As she left her room she saw Miroku and Sesshomaru leaning against the wall opisit her door looking upset. "Hey my boy's, whats wrong?"

"We.. when you..." Miroku stammered.

"We made each other cum while you were... busy." he did not want to think about her and his half brother...

"Oh and I missed it? No fair that would be so fucking hot!" She hugged them both. "I get to watch next time!"

"You are not mad?" Miroku felt relief.

"Nope, I mean I can not be with each of you all the time right and I can not be easy for your libidos to be around." She laughed. "But seriously One keep it in the harm please and tell me second I want to watch next time we have time... It better be soon." she kissed them both feeling the now familiar throb from both of them.

"Hi! are we going now?" Rin and Shippo asked.

Ah kids... "Soon have to eat find Sango and were off!" She smiled at them. When she walked out the wall door in to a celebration. And Kagome had to do several marriages before she was fed, literally her boys took turns feeding her.

* * *

It was almost noon before they actually left AhUn packed and carrying the children and Miroku, Sango avoiding looking at anyone on Kiara who congratulated Kagome on her blooming harm Inuyasha running and her and Sesshomaru flying, to find a jewel shard they go. And now Kagome has the song from Snow White stuck in her head.

It was almost nightfall and they were only a couple miles off where they were going, nothing interesting had happened the whole trip, other then Inuyasha acting so happy Kagome confused him by asking if he was high...

the village came into view quickly the large home of the human lord hidden by a mountain. A dark energy was everywhere, they quickly set the kids up at the inn with AhUn standing guard. They split up Inuyasha and Miroku with Kagome and Sesshomaru, Sango and Kiara.

Kagome felt the vibrations of the tainted shard, "This Way!" She shouted bolting for a ramshackle hut. Inuyasha and Miroku right on her heels.

As she burst through the door she felt the shard shiver as if confused "Ahh! What are you doing here!" A strange old man pulled a parchment towards himself and an ink jar that Kagome quickly saw the shard in his hands were so fast they were quickly fighting several massive demons, and kicking there asses Kagome was the first to streak covered almost head to toe in black ink Inuyasha jumped mostly out of the way but Miroku was drenched when Inuyasha and Kagome both finished the one on top of him off. Sango out side the hut let Hiraikotsu fly destroying the last demon and the shack causing the three inside to duck hearing her scream. The little old man took this time to run ink pot in hand and was quickly stopped by Sesshomaru's hands on his throat. Looking to Kagome who shook her head he pouted. She walked up and he really did try not to laugh at her failed but tried she shot a small spirit burst at his hair and he kinda freaked out making Inuyasha laugh. Kagome rolled her eyes smiling and grabbed the ink pot calling the tainted shard to her it hesitated a moment but was quickly purified and absorbed.

Just then the local 'authority's' arrived. "You caught him! He will go to the dungeons and you must join us for a feast!"

* * *

_**Okay after this one I am Suping up the bad guys... I am six against one wussy old man with an ink pot of doom lol I am just so irritated with the last half of this thing I give up tonight! lol**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 As She Steps Through Time**

_**Inuyasha is not my sand box I am just playing in it.**_

_**Mmkay So paraphrasing, But sorry for my fifty shades of Grey horny ass angel... lol such an amusing sentence. I have actually never read that book, do not plan on it ,male domination not my thing lol.**_

_**Also sorry if you do not like the Sango Kagome relationship I can put warnings up or something I guess...**_

_**Maybe I should move this to Adult FanFiction it its still around... **_

_**Anyway**_

_**Thank you Kouga's Older Woman yep we have a happy hanyo everybody! Oh and I think the first line is going to make you happy. :)**_

_**Thank You violet Eagle for your review. :)**_

_**Thank you KT Glad you liked **_**it!**

* * *

Bellies full and well rested the bade the village farewell and the group of nine left deciding to take a detour though the north in search of word of Naraku or shards.

A scout had informed them that they had been denied access to the northern lands because a war was going on, so they could not check for shards there. Kagome said they should see if they could help end the war. They had sent the children with AuUn back to Waning Moon Keep, not wanting to bring them into a war torn country. They walked as they reached the border Kagome at the front Sesshomaru on her left, Inuyasha on her right Sango and Miroku behind them Kiara bringing up the rear full form.

Two wolves met them, "No one crosses in to the north, by order of Kouga and the Elder." He stood tall at first not really looking at them until their scent reached his noes. "Lord Sesshomaru, p please don't hurt us." The gray and black haired wolf demon looked very afraid until he looked at Kagome. "Child of Kami! The elder has asked for you to meet him if we see you!"

Kagome looked at the two wolf demons now bowing at her and sighed... "Please get up?" She glared at Sesshomaru who chuckled at her.

"Lady Angel let us escort you to our leaders?" The one with super pointy white hair.

"Since we came to see if we could help end this war, yes We will come." She followed the wolves more than able to keep up. After an hour of running Kagome felt a strong demonic presence coming at them, it was not lie Sesshomaru a bit younger. "Sesshomaru?"

"It is the young wolf lord Kagome, Kouga." Sesshomaru wondered how much the pup had grown, he had been brought to Sesshomaru's coming of age ceremony centuries ago, just a babe then, but canine demons never forgot a scent.

"Ginta he is already coming." "I know Hakkaku..."

"The Elder sent me, said you found something interesting?" Then his eyes fell on Kagome, it looked like he was hit in the face.

Kagome Growled, jewel shards. She extened her hand calling them to her, he screamed clutching his legs.

"What are you doing? Beautiful Angel?" Kouga screamed.

"Taking back my jewel shards. I lost them you found them, only fair you give them...Back" on the last word they flew to her hand quickly absorbed, his wounds already healed.

"Seriously, the priestess of the Shikon no Tama is also a Child of Kami? How can one being be so... perfect?"

"I am not perfect, trust me. Take us to the elder?" Kagome felt the jewel hum happily.

"Of course lets go." He sounded grumpy, the loss of extra power a blow... but maybe with there help he would not have to do so much alone.

They started to run, Kagome holding back to run with Kouga and Sesshomaru at the front Kiara carrying the humans running with Inuyasha right behind them and the other to lagging far behind complaining. Once Kagome sensed the group of demons she took to the air at full speed sensing so much pain...

What she came upon was a battle wolf demons and wolves against the most hideous things with wings she had ever seen. She immediately joined the fray forsaking her bow for a long knife do to the close quarters. Her wings giving her a great advantage in the fight, the wolf demons quickly seeing she was on there side. There was a great pause as she began to cut through the birds with her spirit charged blade and demon strength and speed quickly a chant spread across the warriors as they charged back into battle. "Megami!" _**(Goddess.. hopefully)**_

The group caught up quickly, Kagome cut a path receiving minor cuts and bruises but all and a she was decimating ever bird she met. Sesshomaru moved through them as quickly as she did using his poisonous whip he cut a bloody path. Inuyasha was having trouble with Tessagia, unable to find the wind scars but his claws never fail him Sango was slower moving but able to take out four or five at a time and Miroku with his staff and sutras was able to manage well. Kiara looked like she was having fun... ripping every bird in her path to pieces Saving Sango and Sango saving her they ran out of demons to fight on there side with very little damage to themselves, Inuyasha the same Miroku as well it was as if the birds had all surrounded on area and in the middle of that was a sight to see battle faces on Kagome, Sesshomaru and Kouga fought hundreds of demons, falling in to a magnificent rhythm of death and destruction. Sango took to the sky on Kiara letting Hiraikotsu fly Inuyasha and Miroku chipping at the outside.

The wolf demons had taken to pulling their wounded and dead off the battle field seeing that this mysterious group and their Kouga had the matter well in hand.

Kagome felt something, "One of them has a shard!" The birds began to come together swarming and spinning "Shit they are combining!" Bang! A flash of light and a single bird was formed from 25. "Oh that is so gross... I will try to get it to come down, less jumping for you two."

"She is a fucking natural at this..." Kouga watched in awe as Kagome pissed off and tore into the massive bird she couldn't fully purify it because it had not only one shard but five.

"She is amazing." Sesshomaru smiled.

"Is she your woman?" Kouga asked not so subtly.

With a laugh all Sesshomaru gave him was , "Not exactly, by I am her man."

Kagome had finally been able to bring the bird down enough they could really help.

The others were fighting the left overs of the transformation and doing well. Miroku had taken a major hit but was able to create a barrier that the others could come and go as rest was needed.

"The shards are in the forehead area lets focus there Kouga, Sesshomaru piss it off else where see if you can take its wings." They listened with out question.

With Kouga's brute strength she had a much easier time ripping the birds face apart. She got two shards before Sesshomaru got both wings and it was absolute devastation from there. The others had finished off the rest of the birds with the healthy wolf demons and came to help once she had all five shards she tried something concentrating her powers into a ball she through it at the bird of paradise Kouga had called them and it disappeared in a rain of magenta.

Wolf demons can through a wicked party, they partied and feasted until the morning Kagome still getting chanted at every where she went. When the party got really wicked was when Kagome went to make sure Miroku was okay. They cause the conception of 15 wolf demons and six declarations that went well... one that did not.


	28. Chapter 29

_**Feeling bleh right now... **_

_**double Horizon lines will signify sexy time. **_

_**I changed the summary to a warning.**_

_**Kouga's Older Woman; thank you :)**_

_**Violet Eagle; Thank you and I hope you still read :)**_

_**Everyone else I am sorry I did not make the warning appropriate for the content **_

**I do not own Inuyasha, My Characters are very OoC most of the time, there are sex scenes in here, there is girl on girl and guy on guy and Kagome as a little bit of a sadistic streak. She is bossy in and out of the bedroom and this is rated M For, sexual content, Language and Violence.**

* * *

**Power**

Kagome sat meditating, several marriages later she was feeling worn out, so when she felt a hostile force come her was she just said "Sesshomaru." And she was there.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I do not want to talk to you, I want to talk to your Bitch." The woman growled and then was very disconcerted when the Lord began to howl with laughter... along with two others in their group.

Suddenly the laughing died, and a soft growling replaced it. "I am no ones Bitch."

Ayame's eyes widened as Sesshomaru moved to reveal the Child of Kami Standing tall and this look in her eye that made Ayame very uncomfortable. "I.. I want to talk to you." She failed to keep the fear from her voice.

"You called me a Bitch I want to punch you in the face, how about we both call it a day and you fuck off?" Kagome had stopped growling but was still glaring.

"You can not talk to me like that!" Ayame finding her fire again began to glare at Kagome, whose reaction kind of terrified her.

Kagome laughed hard, floating up she gave Ayame a wicked grin. _'Focus Kagome, imagine what you want, full out power display No crispy wolves._' Everyone just stared minutes had gone by and the quite woman just floated there. When her hands shot out more then half flinched and then were floored, the rush of power brought all but her harem and the elder to their knees. Miko and demonic energy flowed out from her covering miles, her entourage bowed, including Kiara and Sango. The elder came before her Wadeing, as if against a rushing river and knelt as well, when that happened she turned off the light show and landed, squatting in front of the elder. "Please get up sir?"

He chuckled, "You bring the whole of the north to its knees and you can not let an old man pay homage?"

"Exactly... Grandfather get up please? She tugged gently and he let her feeling very rewarded by her magnificent smile. She Whispered, " Sesshomaru, told me she meant to challenge me to a fight... to the death... I couldn't do it... okay refuse to. She is your grand daughter did it work?"

Her pleading eyes reminding him how young she was, less then 20 summers and this powerful? This much responsibility? Poor child. "I think she will be appropriately cowed but you may have gained a life long enemy. She hates to be showed up." He chuckled.

"Well her hating me is Way better then dead." She smiled.

He liked this girl... "Let us see the consequences of your magnificent power, well done by the way much appreciated not cooking us all."

"You are like a demon version of my adoptive grandfather." Kagome missed them so.

"I take that as a compliment." He turned to the wolves, "What do we think of the Savior!" They cheered, and swore and danced. "Ayame, have you anything to say?" He gave her that look and she pouted.

"I Ayame, Heir the the white wolf tribe... apologize." Her voice was... diplomatic her eyes trying to light Kagome's pretty hair on fire.

"I a Child of Kami, accept your apology." Kagome grinned and gave a small bow her eyes never leaving the pissed of red head.

Kagome was distracted... each wolf present was glowing... and it seemed only she could see it, pretty but odd.

Ayame was about to speak when the elder cut her off. "Kouga!" the blue eyed wolf was there before he finished his name.

"Yes elder." He smiled at Kagome looking her up and down.

"Come let us all go to my cave." He began to walk when Kagome giggled and grabbed him under the arm pits and took off into the sky. Ayame's protests died on deft ears.

He Could not explain the thrill of flight he whooped and hollered like pup. When they landed her hugged her tight. "Thank you Lady Kagome, I cant... just thank you." She smiled brightened. Once they were settled in his cave Kagome sat between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and leaned on Miroku, Sango sat a little away next to Inuyasha with Kiara in her lap.

Kouga and the elder sat opposite of them. "That display likely called the attention of Naraku, he has spies every where. What I know of him is that he craves power since the shattering of the shikon no tama he has been collecting the shards gaining power, he can not absorb them like you but they still give him incredible power. Are you planing to fight him?"

"I am... he has caused so much harm, not only to my Miroku, and Inuyasha, to Sango... he is an evil prick that I will snuff out of existence." Her voice firm. 'weird ass dreams or not.' she thought to herself.

"Good, I want to give you a gift to help you fight him. Kouga, you will go with them to fight this evil." Kouga nodded.

"What about my people?" Kouga was very protective of his tribe.

"Ginta and Ayame will be with them, give them time alone together too." He chuckled.

"Good, his kinda stupid but strong and he has a good heart. Ayame is strong and smart that is a good balance Elder." Kouga smiled crafty old coot.

The elder looked at him like 'You expected something different?' "Do you accept my gift Lady Kagome?"

She looked to Sesshomaru who nodded, the wolf was strong, and could only benefit from traveling with them. "I do."

"Great, I get to travel with my woman!" 'Thwack!' rock to head.

"I am no ones woman... If you travel with us you understand I am the alpha, you felt my power want to fight for it?"

He inspected the ground rubbing his head. "No, not really I am Way to pretty to die."

She chuckled "I agree." Hi eyes lit up.

'Maybe I can wear her down.' he thought hopefully.

She shook her head. 'Males...'

Her three thought together, 'He has no idea what he is in for.'

"So you have three mates, have you noticed a power increase with these three?" The elder asked wisely.

"How did you? Yes, my strength is almost triple what is was... " Kagome was surprised.

"You have chosen Strong partners, how about you three changes?" He looked at each of them.

Sesshomaru, "I am stronger as well as calmer. Also my beast is bigger"

Inuyasha, "The same, more in control as well, I can Chose to have my human moon... I can chose to appear human when ever I want actually."

Miroku, "Almost doubled my spirit powers... I can float when I meditate.. My sutras are stronger as well."

"You have been good to them." The elder smiled.

"Three mates? How can someone have three mates?" Kouga deflated a little.

"It is something that goes with being a child of Kami, I met one along time ago... He was strong."

Collective gasp!

* * *

_**Gah! Not happy with this... but as I have restarted three times already :P**_

_**The reason Kouga is all pout! Is because he is a wolf and will have to fall in love with Kagome not all the other crap but the actual girl... **_

_**A few in sites into Kagome's powers.**_


	29. Hey there

Hello Loves.

Thinking of doing a rewrite and continuing from that. It has been a while... have my second child now a daughter she is perfection just like her big brother :)

Hope you are enjoying life

Porcelain Hart


End file.
